Denied My Escape
by causemtvsaidso
Summary: Brooke moved to Bon Temps on a whim and a need to escape. While trying to hide who she really is, she is soon wrapped up in the type of man she loathes. Will Brooke's past catch up to her? Or will her need to run away, ruin everything she has gained? Starts mid Season 1. (Eric / OC)
1. Chapter 1- Let the Danger Begin

"Can I just have a beer?" I closed the menu in finality, after deciding against having a late dinner. My waitress nodded kindly and stared, prompting me to be more specific. "A Corona would be great, thanks Sookie," she nodded her head slightly, with a small smile showing a slight gap in her teeth. She turned quickly causing her blonde ponytail to whip behind her.

Sookie went and requested my drink from the pepper haired owner, Sam who was wiping down the bar. My mind wandered as I watched the patrons of the establishment. Merlotte's Bar & Grill has been my go to place since moving to Bon Temps, Louisiana a few weeks ago.

This small town was a chance choice made by a lonely woman who didn't know where to go after her mother died. I felt isolated from the world even though I lived in the lively city of New York. So one day, I grabbed a map, and shot my finger down. I decided to sell my mother's apartment, and all of the furniture. My mother was a wealthy woman, and my only family, so I had no problems finding a small house to settle into in this close knit southern town. Without the success of finding a job or friends, the only thing I got comfort in was dinner at Merlotte's every night. So why change a new tradition?

The bottle ended up in front of me, causing a small smile to grow on my lips as I met Sookie's stare. She was sweet, and kind with innocent eyes. I couldn't understand all of the terrible talk I had been hearing about her from the other customers. They were wrong, Sookie was not crazy, simply friendly. Her gaze seemed to snap out of whatever small trance she was in, and a grin spread across her tanned cheeks. "Brooke, you're a sweetie. We should get to know each other." Her sweet southern bell tone almost distracted me by how strangely connected her comment was to my thoughts.

I nodded slightly with a nervous smile, and pushed the lime stuck in the neck of the bottle into my drink. Sookie took this break of eye contact as a sign to leave, and headed towards the bar where the red headed waitress, Arlene, was showing off her new engagement ring. My booth was located right by the door, so I had a clear view of the seating area of the restaurant. Friends and families laughed together, and enjoyed their meals. A handful of men littered the bar to my right, and behind me a few young college-aged kids could be heard playing pool behind me, on the other side of the door. The night was warm, and the bar was loud.

Until they walked in.

No one could see them move with their inhuman swiftness. Bill Compton, Sookie's boyfriend rushed towards her in the middle of the room, whispering in hushed tones. I had seen Bill around the bar a few times, and he seemed normal enough. But the two others he came in with grabbed everyone's attention. Ignoring the couple in the middle of the room, most of the patrons had their attention grabbed by two individuals closer to the door.

The woman was tall and elegant, and her face seemed disgusted by everyone and everything around her. I stared quietly, most patrons gossiping to their friends, but I just took another strong pull of my beer. I looked away once I felt a stare on my face. It was hot and bothersome. Because it was him. The man next to the light haired feminine vampire. Out of the corner of my eye, I could still see his intimidating stature and glossy blonde hair that grazed his shoulders. Letting out a small sigh, I turned my head slightly to meet his eyes. They were blue, like they held the reflection of the ocean. Although stoic and strong, his face had a haunted look behind it. His broad chest rose and fell, as if he was taking in the scent of something. His pale skin, as vampires are, caused his bright eyes to be the focus of anyone who looked at him.

That's when I felt it, an attempt at his influence. But I knew it would fail him. He whispered to his companion, and she started to go around the bar passing out leaflets. Instead of following her footsteps, he kept his look focused on my face, and started forward in my direction. I wriggled under his scrutiny. Letting go of his eyes, I turned my attention to the paper surrounding my bottle, and started to nervously scratch it off.

A large hand landed on the neck of the bottle in my grasp. Compared to my small tan ones, his fingers seemed to stretch forever. Another sigh escaped my mouth. "Am I that boring to you?" I shut my eyes for a brief second, cursing my luck under my breath, and turned towards the sound of the voice. Above me, leaning onto the table was the blonde male vampire. Up close his hair looked softer, and his eyes more lethal.

"Boring me? No." I dropped the bottle from my fingers as his form slipped into the other side of the booth. "You are however, interrupting my 'me time'."

A small smirk erupted on his red lips. His large arms planted on the wooden table, and leaned closer towards me. I felt my dark features squeeze into a confused expression. "You should tell me your name," again his eyes held the implication of his glamour. What an asshat.

But I went with it anyway.

"Brooke Cotter" As much as I didn't want this intimidating vampire to know my name, I figured it would be easier on me if I made him less suspicious. A smile graced his lips. It was small and tender. _Almost_ human like. He broke eye contact.

He leaned a little farther, bringing his large hands together on top of the table close to my warming drink. I do not want _warm_ beer. So instead of listening to the vampire's next question, I started taking another long sip of my drink. Ignoring the feeling of his stare, I peered around the room trying to find Sookie or Bill, but none were seen. "Aren't you going to ask my name?" I felt myself smirk from behind the lip of the bottle.

Slowly putting it down I leaned my chin casually on my right fist. "I'm sure if I find out I'll never be able to get rid of you." His blue eyes widened in both surprise and a laughter.

"Well, in that case, I am Eric Northman, and you are clearly out of place." His name sounded exactly as he looked. Hearty and coy. And I knew I would see him again.

I put my hand down and leaned back against the dark plastic seat of the booth, ignoring his last comment. "Well Mr. Northman, I'm sure I will be seeing you soon." Dismissing him, I looked up towards the elegant woman who stood next to our table with her arms crossed. She did not seem amused, or pleased at the fact that she was still in a human bar.

"Eric, we have to go." He nodded in her direction, and left a lingering stare in my direction. As he got up he leaned his torso over the table, allowing his face to drop near mine.

He breathed in deep, with his eyes closed. I swallowed uncomfortably. "Well Brooke. You smell delicious. But I am busy. I will be seeing you." And before I could blink, he and the blonde woman next to me were gone.

* * *

I have never been able to be glamoured. It's not at the fault of vampires, it is simply a part of me. After they decided to come out in the open, when going out to bars and clubs in New York, it was very common to see individuals under the control of the undead. Drunk girls leaving with pale men and women, their pupils the size of quarters.

Growing up in New York City, although being raised by a mother with an apartment on the Upper East Side, had allowed me to come in contact with a plethora of shifty characters. After the Great Revelation, these shifty characters seemed less strange and more dangerous. These newly uncovered vampires, who I had previously just understood as my friends, loved to show off their outted powers, and wanted to show their true nature to anyone who cared, and to loads of those who didn't. I soon found out that it didn't work on me. As hard as the vampires tried, I could see their antics from a mile away, and it did not phase me in the slightest. After seeing it happen to everyone around me, I learned the tricks of the trade to be believable and non-suspicious.

Waking up a few days later was mundane and normal. With a long night's sleep, waking up at noon, I decided to take in the rest of the day. With all of my mother's money I didn't not have the immediate need for a job and thusly, I spent my days lazying around and taking the occasional run, enjoying the time given to me. Indulging in the nice weather I laced up my old running shoes, and made my way out of the house. The birds sang quietly among the trees, and short rustlings could be heard in the bushes around my secluded home and onto the empty sided street where I lived.

Although he was asleep while the sun was up, a certain vampire was running around my mind. His long blonde hair, his black leather jacket, his mesmerizing blue eyes swarmed my conscious as I tried to concentrate simply on my breathing. But there was another still on my mind. Dark hair in the darkness, always in the back of my thoughts. His long cold hands reached out towards the light where Eric stood. The black eyed man came closer to the forefront, whispering threats under his breath. How could he be in my mind still?

Realizing that I was out of breath, and clearly nowhere close to freeing my mind of my troubled thoughts, I allowed my sore legs to make my way home. Taking note of the quickly falling sun, it is clear that my run must have lasted much longer than I thought. Upon reaching my property, I wheezed my way into my old brown house.

It was plain. A lot of white walls and empty shelves. No important memories to behold, or pictures to admire. The only frame in the house sat on a coffee table next to the loveseat in my living room, a photo of my mother and me from my childhood taken by a professional. I indolently threw the glass in the sink on my way to my bedroom. Although it too was white walled and plain. I just did not see the rush in decorating.

Hair stood up on my arms as I finished changing into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt upon getting out of the shower. Rubbing my arms slightly, I wasn't too caught off guard when a knock came to my door. Shoving a hand through my dark wavy hair and hoping for the best, I made my way through the hallway and towards the front door. A strange feeling came over me. As if my body was trying to warn me away from my visitor. Instead of listening, I swallowed my nerves and opened the wooden door.

Through the screen stood a perky little Sookie.

"Brooke!" She smiled instantly, throwing a quick wave my way with her petite fingers. I let her in without a second thought, eager to hear why she was giving me such an impromptu visit.

Guiding her towards my living room, I sat down in an arm chair across from my bright floral couch. "Sookie, please sit," Giving an indication where I thought her situated best, "how did you know where I live?" My question came without hesitation, but hopefully came off as kind as I could make it. Though I was starting to get lonely in this small town, I had not gone out of my way to try to make friends per say. This act of not branching out included not letting anyone know my address.

She wasn't thrown off guard by my abrasiveness and answered, "I'd heard around town that the old Widdon house had been moved into, and you're the only new face around town. So I just put two and two together, and tried my luck."

"Well, can I get you something to drink?" I might as well play hostess now that the role has been thrust upon me, right?

She nodded with a small frown on her face, "No thanks, I didn't mean to barge in. I just…" Her voice trailed off as she looked down at her lap and let out an exasperated huff, "Bill has been missing, Sam has been all sorts of worried about me, my best friend has turned into the town drunk, and my brother is a suspect in a murder!" Her words were fast and heated, and almost had me bamboozled.

Letting out a whistle, I nodded my head

"So… you're sure you don't want a drink?"

Sookie let out a small chuckle, slowly looking down towards her lap. "I'm just so worried about everyone that I don't even know who to turn to anymore." Reaching out towards her, I placed a hand awkwardly on her shoulder. Trying hard to rub soothing circles into her skin while still wondering how I was the best thought fit for this situation.

I swallowed deeply before nodding, "So your brother is a suspect for murder?" Smooth Brooke. Remind her of how stressful her life is. Wincing at my lack of tact, I noticed that Sookie just nodded at my question stiffly. "And you haven't seen Bill in a few days? Does he do that often, like is it a vampire thing for him?" Fuck. Still lacking the tact I hoped for.

"He went to a vampire thing. He hasn't been home since. And all day I've been clue hunting with Sam Merlotte. He's actually waiting for me at my house."

My eyebrow rose slightly, but I successfully kept my confusion to myself. "Are you going to join him there? Or just leave him in your house?" What the hell is going on with this girl?

At this time Sookie looks up at me sharply.

"What the hell is going on, is that I thought I could turn to someone for a short talking to without being judged. I'll be on my way now."

Sookie's blonde ponytail bobbed heavily as she shot up from my couch and bee-lined for the front door.

"Also, I saw the way that Eric Northman flocked to you like a honey bee to the biggest flower in the garden Brooke. I would watch your back if I were you." She spoke with a tinge of spite and a heap of foreboding.

And with that the night ended, but the beginning of a strange week just began.

* * *

 **A/N- I do not own anything except Brooke.**

 **Hope ya'll enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2- The Shadows Have Eyes

_CHAPTER 2_

The next few days were filled with reading, running, and moments where I could feel eyes on me through open windows. As soon as the sun sets I could feel eyes on my back no matter where I moved in the house. After a few hours a day of paranoia filled yard-staring, I started closing the blinds to my bedroom and kitchen at night. Although I felt there was still a presence there, at least there was something between myself and whatever was outside of my home. The farthest I would venture at night was to my car and back, and even then there was a cold sweat left on the back of my neck.

Sookie's warnings flittered through my mind as I would look into the woodsy darkness. I knew it was a secret obsession stuck in my head, but what if by eating at Marlette's last week got me into some deep shit? Surrounded by trees, my imagination seemed to get the best of me- creating shadows, and dark figures during the night.

Especially after the reveal and death of the Bon Temps' murderer. A man who hated vampires who decided all those who were associated needed death to be brought to them. His fiance however seemed to be brought the most misery, pain and guilt of them all.

The air in Merlotte's was tense throughout the week as Arlene moped about the restaurant, clearly heartbroken. Everyone seemed to avoid her- from daily patrons, to the Saturday night rush. Everyone who spoke to her immediately had a hushed conversation to somebody else. Surely spreading rumors, lies and small town gossip. Arlene's red hair seemed duller, and her smooth skin looked paler. Today was no different. Five days since the truth came out and she still seemed as devastated as the first day. The redhead had taken my order 20 minutes ago, and had forgotten to put the order in, walking sluggishly towards the bar with the order sheet back in her apron.

I was hungry, but didn't feel like waiting, and by the tear stains left on her cheek by her mascara I knew I shouldn't bother her as she leaned alone at the bar. Leaving cash on the table that would more than cover the food that was never coming, I slipped out through the front door of the restaurant, silently walking to my yellow Jeep. Warm evening winds whipped through my hair stuffed in a messy bun on the top of my head as the sounds of the restaurant patrons faded, and the crunching of the gravel echoed into the night.

Slowly I reached into my pocket to get my keys, and upon looking up towards my car, which I was quickly approaching, my eyes took in the figure leaning against the spare tire on the back. Son of a bitch.

A frown grew on my face as blonde hair swirled in the wind connected to the figure. My fingers held tightly against my keys until I felt the edge of the metal digging painfully into my palm. Stopping a few feet away from my vehicle, I looked up bitterly at Eric.

"Did you need a ride Mr. Northman?" My hands landed sassily on my waist as my head gave a sarcastic tilt. I knew my tone was rude, but this was not the time.

A devilish smile ran rampant across his pale face. His white teeth glowed in the parking lot lights. He was dangerous to look at but addictive to observe. "To tell the truth Ms. Cotter, it seems I am caught a bit off guard. You don't usually finish your meals this quickly." My original frown was now was now replaced by a confused grimace.

Scratching my neck slightly, I quickly realized what he was alluding to. Eric Northman has been fucking stalking me. His hallow gaze felt like flames licking my cheeks as I looked away. "Ha-have you been in my yard? Wait have you been standing outside of my god damn house!?" my voice got higher until I could her the screech in my voice. What a jackass.

In a seamless move Eric stood up straight, and in seconds closed the gap between us. He didn't have a smell and clearly radiated no body heat. If my eyes were closed, I would have no clue this tall vampire was practically pressed against me. This new fear caused my skin to shiver as goose bumps erected down my arms and legs. He was a silent killing machine who has been watching my every move all week. I looked down nervously as he spoke unable to see the look on his face, "I like to call it, secretly visiting."

"Well," I started as I side stepped closer to my car, "I call it unwelcome stalking." Trying to keep calm, I took my time walking around the gigantic vampire and towards the front door of my car.

"As opposed to welcome stalking?" He's funny. I'll give him that.

Continuing not to look at him, I opened the front seat of my car and sat down. Before closing the door, I yelled back him in a hopefully composed but playful tone, "As opposed to welcomingly 'leaving me the fuck alone'". I slammed the door and started my Jeep, ready for a jittery ride home. Looking in the back window to start backing out, Eric Northman was nowhere to be found.

The idea of getting out of my car made me nervous. Reaching my house caused this nervousness to increase. The type of nervous that your body is prepared for. The type of nervous where the fight or flight reaction is imperative, and the outcome is life or death. And the reason of this uncontrollable basic instinct?

The blonde lady vampire waiting for me on my stoop.

"Are you Brooke?" The bored lady from the bar the other day looked down her nose at me both literally and figuratively. She barely allowed me to get out of my car before asking me her first question. I was stared at as I climbed up my stairs. Her tight pink sweat and leather pant combo confused me, but still made me self-conscious about my dark flannel and jean short combo. With her high heels she continued to look down at me, even as I made it up my stoop and stood next to her.

Clearing my throat lightly and tucking a loose brown hair behind my ear, I nodded. Sighing and exaggeratedly looking me up and down under her perfectly curled lashes she continued, "Well, Eric told me to come out here and see if you had anyone in your yard, or if you're just another nut to add to the bunch in this small shitty town." My head snapped up and my eyes widened.

"Wait, he's not the one who has been watching me through my windows at night?"

Her large blue eyes rolled at me hard that a steamroller over an egg, "Of course not. He's been peaking at you at Merlotte's, but not at your fucking house." My throat felt like it was filled to the brim with hot coal.

"Then… Then who's been out there?"

Again an obnoxious sigh was emitted as she opened her hand towards me. A clump of cigarette buds sat in her hand, "Well, do you know anyone who smokes," she paused as she sniffed the slightly mushy pile, "…American Spirits?" I slowly backed away from the vampire in front of me and the bits of my history she held in my hand.

Pressing my middle finger harshly against the middle of my forehead hoping to avoid the headache sure to come, I could not find the words to say what I was thinking aloud. Of course I knew someone who smoked American Spirits. I could recognize the smell as soon as they were lit. It was as if they poisoned my brain the way I would recognize them. Whether that was defensive or not, I'm not so sure.

"Uhh," My teeth started to grind, "yea. I did know someone." Finally looking away from her hand, I noticed the blonde lady giving me a strange look. It was a mixture of pity and boredom.

"Well, Princess either I tell Eric there's a problem or not. What's it going to be?"

Finally taking my fingers away from my head, I allowed the reality of what was going on. I don't need vampires anywhere near this situation. "No. I have it handled. Tell Mr. Northman I am not his job. Goodnight." My voice shook as much as my hands did, which means it sounded like there was a tornado in my vocal cords- but the job was done.

It took a few tries to get my house key in the lock, but it finally clicked, and let me in. The woman continued to stare at me as I entered the threshold. Shaking her head she turned towards my driveway and away from me. "Humans have always been stupid, so I'm glad you're at least fitting in." She sped away at a speed that was impossible for me to focus on.

With the vampire gone, the reality of being left alone sank in. As dangerous as those vampires are, at least the threat of a doorway can keep me safe. For what I now know is really out there watching me, I know a door can't stop him. And soon he's going to realize it too.

* * *

 **Hey friends, I'm still piecing together what I want to happen, but I have an idea.**

 **I only own Brooke.**

 **Thanks for reading guys.**


	3. Chapter 3- Two Go Down the Rabbit Hole

_Chaper 3_

My fingers continued to tremble as I lowered the last of the shades over the windows throughout my home. I knew that realistically that wouldn't stop him from coming in, but at least it might give me a night of peace if he couldn't see me. The female vampire had been gone for about 45 minutes so far, and being alone didn't settle right with me. It's not that I didn't think I could take care of myself, but that I wouldn't be able to effectively handle any situation that he was involved in. My anxiety was through the roof, and I sat at my kitchen table with my face in my small shaking hands. Instead of feeling the hunger from earlier I felt as if my abdominals were caving in, giving me a breathless sinking feeling.

A knock came to my front door. I practically vomited on my kitchen floor. My eyes watered because I simply didn't know what to do. Who could be at my door at 9 PM on a Thursday? The options that ran through my head didn't seem too good.

I knew if I looked out the window before opening the main door, it would scare me more. It would just make me more obvious, and without opening the door, it would make whoever was waiting angry. I didn't want to make my mysterious visitor angry. A louder harsher knock echoed through my small front hallway. I was now standing in front of the door, a little hunched over due to my lack of breath.

"Human, I think it would be wise to open the door. I can hear you on the other side of it. I'm not an idiot."

A wave of sanity washed over me. It felt as if all at once all of my muscles had unclenched. Although I wouldn't say I'm glad that Eric Northman is grumping outside of my door, but I'm definitely less afraid.

Throwing open the wooden door, I immediately could sense the frustration flowing off of him. It was as if I was a dog who ran off of its leash. His large pale hands were a shocking contrast as they curled up next to his dark jeans. "Pam tells me that you have a problem," his eye brows raised at the end of the sentence. Ah, Pam is the name of the uncommonly tall displeased vampire from earlier.

"Well as _Pam_ also told you, I said I could handle it," my arms crossed as I made sure to stay on the inside of the door frame where I was safe during this conversation. A breeze blew through the entry way, causing a shiver to crawl up my arms.

Eric continued to peer down at me with unrelenting furrowed brows. "Pam mentioned that there was evidence of someone watching your house. I would prefer to be the only one who knows your daily schedule. So, I will be taking you for the evening," he finished with a sense of irrevocability in his tone.

Moving even farther back into my house I couldn't help but scream, "Absolutely fucking not!" A click could be heard from my stoop. Swallowing my fear inside and praying my heartbeat stayed even as I stared at his fluorescently white fangs I continued, "I know exactly who is watching me, and do not need your abrasive vampire nature getting in my way," my breathing continued to be steady while Eric let out a low growl.

Instead of yelling back however, he stared at me deeply. My brain felt a pressure and I could see a small haze in my vision, and I knew what Mr. Northman was trying to do. But I also knew it wouldn't work. This attempt in invasion infuriated me. _How fucking DARE he?_ Stomping forward, the dumbfound look on his face just made me angrier. His eyebrows practically reached his hairline at my refusal of his influence. Not thinking, my instinct took over and my right hand turned into a fist. Throwing my arm over the doorway, I realized my mistake as soon as his cold fingers grasped my lanky arm. Shit. My response to his inhuman grip was to spread my legs in order to brace myself. Whole lot of good against a vampire.

"Now," Eric brought his fangs back in and rustled his fingers against my arm. It was almost comical the stark white of his long fingers against the olive tan of my skin. "Are you going to invite me in, or am I going to drag you out of your own house?" His eyes shined. As if he wanted to celebrate that'd he'd won the argument, but he didn't show any emotion to make sure I know he didn't actually care about it at all.

Before I answered I couldn't help but ask, "Wh-why do you care what happens to me anyway? What am I to you?" I had been trying to tug my arm back during this time, but it was as if I let my hand get build into a concrete wall.

"Because you are interesting. As you can see, I can't trick you or force you to let me in. And that is not common. I am interested in things aren't common." He seemed to be looking over me until he finished, clearly that while he found me interesting, he still saw me as a human. A boring human.

I nodded, and remembered that I could rescind my invitation if I'm put in a hairy situation. Would I rather be uncomfortable in my house, or the far off place that Eric could take me to and never be heard from again? "Please come in Mr. Northman." A victorious smile graced his face. Ducking slightly under my door frame, the large vampire walked past me and led his own way around my small home.

"How are you paying for this? Do you have a daytime job I never see?" he asked me in a monotone voice as he peered around the windows in my kitchen. There wasn't really anything in my home, so I was confused at what he was analyzing so deeply.

I followed him from a small distance as he continued to inspect every corner of my home. Which I don't think I even did when I bought it… "Inheritance. My mother was a wealthy woman. Apparently my grandfather had bought a lot of real estate in New York City, and my mother eventually sold and rented it off piece by piece, allowing her to make millions. When she passed away a year and a half ago, I got all of it," my voice gave a small crack talking about my mom.

She was only 58 when she died from breast cancer. Watching the only permanent friend and family member wither away hurt me more than I probably know. Her name was Deborah Cotter, and she was amazing. She had a wit about her, seemed youthful and wise all in one. She loved Wheel of Fortune, and couldn't stay in the apartment by herself for more than two hours before getting antsy and finding herself outside. She had a cute middle aged lady bob and light green eyes, which of course I didn't inherit.

Eric turned back towards me from sniffing through my house, and while his face was blank, his eyes held pity. Changing the subject he mumbled, "Then what do you do all day?"

"Nothing, I guess. I run, I read…" I stopped following him, and sat down on my floral couch. I just pass time. Without having friends or a job, I just kind of exist.

He nodded while stoically making his way across my living room towards me. He was so tall, he seemed to reach me in seconds. "Then it's settled," he stood looking down as I continued to sit. He wasn't going to make me leave my home, nonetheless make me stand up. I raised an eyebrow at him. "You will come to Fangtasia during the day to work for me, and at night I will keep protection near you at all time," he nodded as if he was agreeing with himself. He had a small smirk that radiated off his naturally red lips. Smug asshole.

I do not like being told what to do. "Hold on. Where do you think I'm working," I stood up chest to chest with him. Honestly, looking at this moment objectively I shouldn't have squared up to a six foot vampire. But at the time, this was the best fucking idea I had.

He continued to look down at me with his stupid smirk, "Brooke you will be put in charge of buying and stocking drinks for my bar in Shreveport. I currently do it myself, however, it might be easier and swifter if this job is done during the day. I'm hiring you." I crossed my arms, and frowned. My frown was so deep it felt like it dragged my eyebrows with it.

His eyes were fierce and unmoving… and unblinking. They showed that this was his final word and I clearly had no option. But I wasn't going to go down without a fight. "I'm not gonna be your alcohol bitch for free. I will decide my hours. I better never see your night protection, and they, nor you will tell me where I am supposed to go or who I see."

He simply nodded. "Alright. But we will be going to Fangtasia tonight to sign a contract."

Side stepping him towards my cell phone in the kitchen I yelled back, "Fine. But I'm driving myself, and I will meet you there. And I'm not going alone."

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me Sook. I didn't know who else to call." The slender blonde sat quietly in my car. Her hair was down and blowing in the wind coming into my Jeep. She wore a light blue sun dress that made me feel severely underdressed still in my flannel. We hadn't spoken since she showed up at my house earlier in the week. "I don't think I know what I'm walking into here, and I needed someone who knew about vampires." She looked over at me with a solemn look.

"Honestly Brooke, from what you've told me, you're three days lost, paddleless, up shit's creek. But I wasn't going to send you to Eric's vampire bar alone."

I groaned but kept my eyes on the road. Vampire bar? Why do all vampires need to have vampire themed jobs? Why can't a vampire just enjoy a sports bar? Or maybe an island themed bar? "Of course." I pulled into a crowded parking lot that held a line of people going out the red door towards a non-descript building. On a fucking Thursday.

I hadn't seen Eric in 40 minutes, and I already felt like I had to prep myself to see him again. The line was made up of both male and female humans adorned in black leather. Enough bared cleavage and chest hair to last a lifetime. In this case, to last a prospective eternity. Walking straight up to Pam, I could feel glares and could hear the whispers in my wake. She wore a red leather corset, and I realized I was about to significantly stick out in this bar.

"I get to see you twice in one night?" Pam's distaste was touchable. "Lucky me. Oh, and the blonde bombshell. Real surprising that you two found each other." Her eyes looked over the two of us in feigned tediousness. As if checking out Sookie's boobs was a part of Sookie's job description. She rolled her eyes and moved out of her way so I could go towards the unwelcoming red lights.

The large room was filled to the brim. It seemed as if it was sectioned off into three parts: the bar, a stage with poles, and the middle floor held by tables and booths. There was a large black wooden bar swarmed by customers both human and vampires. The smell of sweat and booze was either covering all of the patrons, or it was filtered into the air. Turning towards my right away from the busy bar, I looked towards the mass of people dancing and drinking. Humans hung captivated on the arms of vampires. From teenage looking girls to middle aged men, all of the humans in Fangtasia practically fought each other over the attention of the undead.

"I'm getting a drink. I can't stay in here without a bit of something." Sookie made a face, but followed me as I found a small nook by the bar. Making eye contact with the bartender I ordered my drink and turned around. Past the crowd I finally saw him. His blonde hair sat motionlessly on his shoulders. Eric's pale skin lit up compared to his black tank top and dark jeans. Sitting in a fucking throne.

"Two tequila shots?" I turned around and grabbed them both, nodding towards the money I left on the bar. Throwing one back, I hissed at the burn. My stomach churned, but my face gained the familiar warmth that comforted me. Sookie again shook her head at me. Turning around to take the other one, my elbow hit a wall. A muscled wall. A muscled tall blonde wall. Staring Eric in the eye, I took the second shot." His blue eyes were dark, but his reaction was blank as I wiped the rest of the alcohol off of my lips.

"Alright Mr. Northman. Let's sign some shit."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading guys! Please follow and review!**

 **I only own Brooke.**


	4. Chapter 4- The Truth Behind the Drink

_Chapter 4_

The small doses of alcohol kept blood streaming to my face. I ordered Eric to have the bartender bring the tequila bottle into his office, because as soon as I entered the cramped space with the giant vampire, I knew it was going to be a long night. I took another short swig of the bottle, "No way. You have no say over what sick days I take." My fingers felt tingly, and the white walls of the room looked fuzzy, but I wasn't going to take any bullshit. Eric's lurking frame stood over me, and seemed to get closer and closer with every minute that passed. The denim of his jeans started to lightly graze my arm as he read the contract with me over my shoulder.

Thirty-five pages. He wrote a thirty-five paged document in a size eight font. Most of it detailing a confidentiality agreement of what I see going on in the bar, stays in the bar. Which to be honest got me a little worried, but the tequila soon took that fear away.

"Also you're not getting a request for going out at night. Absolutely not. Like I said, you and whatever protection you're giving me is not telling me what to do." I huffed and crossed my arms. My words were starting to slur, and my frustration level was through the roof. Negotiating a contract with a vampire was most definitely like making a deal with the devil. I was finally on the last page, and about halfway through the bottle of Jose Cuervo.

Eric's fingertips slowly ripped through the fabric backing of the chair out of anger at all of my requests. Some had been approved, but most have been denied. I was surprised when I finally heard, "Fine. A phone call will suffice Ms. Cotter." His deep voice seemed to struggle between gritted teeth. My drunk self let out a small giggle.

"Cool, cool. Money looks good. And as far as coming with you when you leave town? I would rather not." With fingers reaching once again for another drink from the bottle, I was thrown off guard when the man above me let out a reproachful growl. Wow so aggressive. Not so professional.

Grabbing the bottle and snatching it away from my approaching hands, Eric let out one last angered sigh, "You will be coming with me if I leave town. You will be compensated. There is no room for argument. Now sign."

Carelessly leaning my head back into his hard chest I let out another giggle, "Well excuse me ya grumpy vampire. I wasn't aware that my safety was _such_ an inconvenience to you." Outstretching my hand up, I allowed it to gently boop his cold nose. My inner sober self that was now shoved in a box by the tequila was screaming in anger. "Now, if you will also be paying for my airfare and accommodations when I am dragged out of town with you, we have a deal."

Finding the metal pen mixed into the papers scattered around his desk, I signed sloppily on the black line at the bottom of the last page.

The contract was covered in scribbles, and last minute changes, but it was done. I had made a deal with Eric Northman, and the severity of that situation hadn't yet impacted me due to my unbelievable level of inebriation. Wiggling out of the large blood colored leather chair, Eric gave me a slight pull to help me onto my feet. Making eye contact with him I sent him a little wink as I grabbed the bottle out of his grasp.

"And with that, I will go find my Sookie," I almost made it out of the office. The door was in sight and my hands were almost on the doorknob. I think. But this gigantic vampire just couldn't let me go.

"I already had Pam escort her home." His blue gaze held the ocean, but no emotion. As if my presence in his office was just a happening, and nothing very important to him. I nodded uncomfortably and went to lean against his large and paper-doused desk. My legs felt like noodles, and having something to rest on comforted me.

"…So…" My hazy gaze seemed to linger on every dull object in the room. The alcohol wouldn't let me concentrate, "Um… How's the vampire bar business going?" Apparently drunk Brooke loved small talk.

A small smile burst from his red lips, "It's doing well Ms. Cotter." I nodded.

"There were a lot of uh-people dancing" My hand lazily pointed at the door. People? Right? That sounded like it covered enough species.

He took a step towards me. It felt as if he was constantly leering down at me. But I guess that's what happens when you're ginormous. "Well that's what humans seem to like when they're drunk," His eye brow lifted as if he asked a question.

I lifted myself off the desk and stood as tall as I could, "When your body feels so warm but numb, dancing is fun." I passed by him quietly but wobbly, "Don't vampires enjoy dancing Mr. Northman?" Don't they like to let go sometimes?" His long blonde hair looked even softer as his hands seemed to melt right through it.

"Not unless we have a reason," A fire spread through his gaze as his blue eyes seemed to brighten. With a playful smile he again advanced towards me. "Why Ms. Cotter are you trying to give me a reason?"

"Honestly Eric?" My boldness seemed to seep out of my skin like sweat. Being looked at by him felt like I was a piece of meat on display for a hungry lion. His head tilted in curiosity, "I don't think I'm the type that would make you want to leave your thrown." I didn't realize I was backing away from him until my unsteady body made contact with the hard door.

Finally reaching me, his hand leaned against the wooden frame above my head as his face reached down to be close to mine. If he chose to breathe at this moment he would take in the violent smell of tequila that I reeked of.

"Why do you say that?"

His face held a look of curiosity, as if I had insulted him and he wanted to know how I could be so cruel. Blue clashed with my brown and I couldn't look away from his scrutiny. I couldn't look at his hair or his pale cheeks or his red lips. Just his eyes.

"Because I'm a human."

"An interesting human." I could have laughed at that. His defense was slim. Finally looking away from his glare, my eyes focused on his lips. Red and full. Probably from his last meal. The only things keeping me away from the fangs he could use at any minute. I am nothing but a toy to him. A plaything. Something he could scare and manipulate whenever he wanted with his strength and intimidation.

Meeting his eyes again I muttered, "But a human nonetheless."

He bore over me for a few more seconds before easing away. Allowing me to take a step forward, he opened the door and held it for me to leave.

Walking out of the small hallway towards the crowded bar felt like a walk of shame. Humans and vampire alike watched the two of us join the patrons enjoying themselves. Glares of jealousy from the humans as they watched this drunk girl leaving the dreamy vampire's office. Looking me up and down their frowns were more prominent. As if I wasn't good enough to spend time with this handsome, colossal and immortal man. The vampires however studied me with curiosity. Why me? Why would the vampire from the throne spend hours with me? What could I possibly have that would interest him? I wasn't sure to be honest.

Looking back, Eric nodded, as he pushed me through the crowd with his hand on the small of my back. The sea parted and let us through. Drunk humans continued to glare but also fawn over Northman. A short lean man in a leather vest cut in front of us, unmoving. He swayed uncontrollably, clearly drunker than I was. "My Viking King," He bowed dramatically. Viking!?

Fully turning around, I could feel my eyes widen as the realization hit me. He was a fucking Viking? That must have made him at least a thousand years old. My drunk self put it a little less eloquently, "Viking? Neat."

Eric subtly rolled his eyes and continued to push me towards the stage where a dancing woman on a pole had half of the attention of the bar. The other half stared at Eric and me. Exiting the crowd, his hand controlled my movements by my waist and lead me towards his thrown. He sat down leaving me to awkwardly stand by his side.

"Eric," I hissed, "What the fuck are you doing?"

His hands fell to the rests of his dark, lavish chair. "I am sitting." A playful expression dawned on his usually impassive face.

"Why am I here too?" Crossing my arms over my chest, I tried to cover myself from the investigative stares of both vampires and humans alike.

He then started to look past me, and towards the beautiful woman on the pole in front of him. Am I going to need to jump on the pole to get his attention? Because I won't.

Still looking towards the woman he answered, "Because you cannot drive home, and I still have a job to do. So you will wait with me." Most of his statements had a finality to them. I wasn't having that.

Wanting to let out a loud huff and a dramatic stomp, I continued to complain, "Eric. What am I supposed to do until then?" Finally looking back at me, his stare was blank and unnerving. Good thing I didn't care. "I am not going to stand here while you play 'king of the vampires' for the rest of the night."

"You can go dance." He smirked, clearly giving me a sarcastic remark.

Letting out a small 'hmph' I confidently sauntered off the stage, through the crowd, and towards the bar. I made eye contact with the bar tender. I gave him the same order as before, and he didn't hesitate to give me what I wanted.

Leaving the money down, I felt eyes on my back as my fingers wrapped around the shot glasses. Licking the back of my hand, I turned around towards the stage where Eric looked on with a glare, as I poured salt on the wet spot. Giving him the second wink of the night, I threw back the two shots with ease. They caused my face to feel warmer and my hands to sweat.

I am drunk.

With lightning speed a pale man with dark hair grabbed my waist and pulled me to the dance floor. His hair was short and jawline was strong. If he wasn't so aggressive, I would have appreciated his looks from afar. He pulled my hips towards his, and a faint click could be heard from his mouth.

I am drunk AND screwed.

A faux confident smile embellished my cheeks, but I knew it didn't reach my eyes. I tried to give myself room by backing out of his tight hold, but no dice. Getting drunker by the minute I couldn't tell if the room was spinning or if I was.

Feeling a strong hand on my arm, I was pulled away from the dark haired man, straight of the crowd and towards the door of Fangtasia. "You are done tonight. I'm bringing you home." Eric's tone was cold, angry and frustrated.

Picking me up like a child, Eric let my arms drape around his neck to keep me steady. Blonde hair danced lightly on my arms giving me goosebumps. He wasn't cold, simply neutral. If he was in a bed he wouldn't produce any body heat next to me, but he wouldn't produce any cold either. But Eric doesn't belong in a bed. He belongs in a museum to be appreciated and ogled.

My cheek lulled to the side against his chest as we reached the parking lot. Eyes heavy and with a spinning world, I let myself have one last glance at the vampire holding me. It seems he had the same idea, because our eyes met with very different expressions. He stared at me curiously as I gave him a loopy smile. He was handsome, I'll give him that. Eric let out a small chuckle. I seemed to lose consciousness as a strong wind whipped around my face.

* * *

My body jolted up and I immediately vomited in the garbage can next to my bed.

Jesus Christ.

With a pounding headache, I winced at the light coming into my room from the three windows without shades. What kind of idiot doesn't put shades on their windows? Right…me.

Thoughts trudged through my brain as I attempted to remember how I got into this situation. The Contract. Tequila. And Eric. Brilliant. Leaning back into my pillows, I closed my eyes and tried to let my stomach settle down before I got up. Turning toward my nightstand, a glass of water sat next to my bed with a note.

 _Ms. Cotter,_

 _Please do arrive at work before noon._

 _Learn to control your alcohol._

 _And I am handsome, thanks for noticing._

 _Always yours,_

 _Mr. Eric Northman._

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading! It's super rad!**

 **I've been a little busy. If you guys could leave reviews that would be super cool.**

 **I only own the OC.**


	5. Chapter 5- Work All Day, Play All Night

_Chapter 5_

Head pounding and eyes squinting, I immediately adorned my sunglasses as my face tilted away from the sun. The light beams seemed to make the tortuous pain behind my eyes even more daunting. Letting out a sigh I continued down my porch into the darker safety of my car.

The morning had trudged by, due to the daunting fact that I knew I needed to revisit the vampire bar. That, and the fact that I had my face in a garbage can for a half an hour. The realization of what I had done last night didn't crash into me until I sat idly in a towel after a desperately needed shower. "Awe fuck." Although I had read the note earlier, the truth of the matter was, I worked for Eric fucking Northman now and I was stuck in his overprotective, stupid, contract. After all of my lackluster and drunk attempts of loosening the reigns Eric tried to hold on my life, there was no way he would let his new pet go. I was utterly screwed.

Driving to Shreveport was tiring and depressing. Not the drive itself, but the reality of working as a stock worker in at a vampire bar made me feel a little down. In the daylight, the parking lot to Fangtasia was empty, and it felt eerie and wrong to park there. However, I had to do what the contract said. I looked at the clock in my car, exactly noon.

Approaching the establishment again felt wrong, but the look of the bar in the day made it look comedic and playful instead of the alluring quality it held at night. In the bright daylight the windowless building looked as if it was nothing but a sex store. Which, in reality it kind of was.

Jiggling the knob, I realized it was locked. Peering back at my Jeep, the thought of just giving up and going home flashed in my mind. But I didn't want an ear full from Eric when he woke up. I knocked awkwardly on the thick black door, and waited until something happened. A slender woman came to the door. She had short blonde curled hair and dark makeup. Her small frame was entrapped in a tight black laced shirt and dark leather pants. Well, she definitely fit in with the locals.

"Hi! You must be the new hire, I'm Ginger." The high pitch and loud volume of her voice made me cringe behind my glasses. She didn't seem to mind as her bony hand leaped out at me in an attempt at a handshake.

"Brooke, nice to meet you," I smiled slightly as I took her hand. Luckily she dropped it quickly and led me into the bar. Empty, Fangtasia looked small but clean. There weren't any vampires staring down at their next human playmate, or humans drinking their weight in alcohol so their nerves wouldn't be as obvious to the undead. Instead it was just a room with a dance floor, a bar, a stage, and a big old chair. There was no lingering smell of alcohol of blood, simply lemon cleaning product.

She simply pointed at the books behind the bar, and that I was to simply look at the normal orders, look what we have in stock, and to order based off that. Her thin legs seemed to wobble in his high stiletto shoes as she showed me the different areas of the bar. The bathrooms, Eric's office, the supply closet. I didn't have the heart to tell her I'd seen it before, because she seemed so excited about having a coworker.

"Is there any extra stock in the basement I need to know about?"

"No!" She nearly screamed in my face and dropped the glass she was cleaning. I had sat down at the bar to get to work, "All of the counts should be on the sheet, and if not, don't go down there. Come get me and I'll look down there for you."

Letting out a nervous chuckle I couldn't help but say, "You make it sound like there's a ghost down there." Ginger didn't laugh in response. Simply gave me an uncomfortable smile and left to take care of the back rooms.

* * *

A small creak echoed from one of the doors by the bar. Putting the pen down from counting types of rum needed, I arched my back allowing it to crack as I tried to look past the doorway. The "Employees Only" door proceeded to open as a looming figure stepped out. A dark man covered in a long flowing black chain around his neck entered the bar area. Covered in what I assumed to be blood, he barely looked my way before lunging himself at the locked front door. Staring, I said nothing as he yelled in frustration at his lack of escape. He started to aggressively slam his shirtless body into the plush entryway in hopes of opening it. I stayed silent in shock. My mind was racing, but I knew he looked familiar. Who the fuck was this guy? Where did he come from?

Hearing a light click come from the opposite side of the bar, I turned my head in time to see Ginger enter the room with a gun shaking in her hand. "Who the fuck are you?" Her voice echoed and the man finally turned around. It was the cook! The one missing from Merlotte's! The cook let out a few curses under his breath as his eyes blinked from the gun, to me, and back to the gun. "WELL?" Ginger's squeaky voice tried to demand, but it just ended up sounding like a plea.

Letting out one more held in breathe he leaned away from the door praising Jesus and looking up. "Thank Jesus. It's daytime," he started to come towards us realizing what daytime meant. No Vampires. He wasn't just covered in blood. He was drenched in it. As if he had been rolling in it for days. "Ya'll are human right?" I nodded uncomfortably, realizing what this man was. He was a prisoner. Eric Northman kept this man as a prisoner!

Standing up quickly I looked at Ginger's twitching finger on the trigger. "I ain't letting you go!" The cook started to saunter towards Ginger with a sway to his step.

I was ignored as he started to come onto her. As he grabbed his dick through his camo-pants while trying to get out of his situation in any way that he could, I started to make my way away from the two of them. I needed to wrap my head around the fact that Eric kept slaves in his bar, and that his human workers were aware of his wishes to keep them there. My hands made my way to my hair in frustration to how shitty of a first day of work this was.

BANG. My breathing stopped as the prisoner hit the floor, grabbing his leg in agony. Ginger threw her gun and started to scream as I rushed towards him. He looked at me with confusion as I threw my hands over his wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "Ginger! Shut up at grab me a bar towel!" Her shaking body did as she was told as I continued to put pressure on his leg. The old blood on his skin and the fresh blood from his leg started to cover my hands. I decided to push down harder causing the man to let out a small whimper.

"These are all dirty!" She yelled while staring at the off white bar towels in her hand.

Letting out a growl in frustration as the man looked at me with angry wide eyes I answered, "Give me the fucking towels before he bleeds out!" Catching them midair I immediately took one to cover the wound and another to tie around his leg to slow the circulation to the bullet wound. Even though I was wearing a black cardigan and couldn't see the blood soaking into it, I could feel it as it pressed into the skin of my abdomen.

"Ginger we need to bring him to the hospital." My hands continued to press against the towel on his leg as I looked at the wildly frantic woman pacing next to us.

This stopped her movement as her light eyes looked at me in horror. "Absolutely not! If we let him leave, we're as good as dead!"

Jesus Christ. Why couldn't my first day be quiet and normal? Just counting alcohol bottles and ordering more. Wait. That's it. "Ginger, hand me a bottle of vodka, I need to clean this wound out if you're not going to let me take him to a doctor." Ginger hustled on her high heels to the bar and back with an expensive bottle of liquor.

The man looked at me with caution as I pulled the soaked towel off the wound. As I poured it on his leg, I ignored the constant name of 'Devil Woman' being pointed in my direction. I stopped with the liquor and turned back towards the blonde woman, "Well we're going to need to call Eric then." The alcohol cleaned most of the blood off his skin before it started to seep from the wound again. "He needs to make a decision about this."

"It's only 5:30, they aren't going to be up for another two hours or so," Ginger's high pitched voice bounced off the bar as her head hung in her hands. "What are we gonna do with 'em?"

"You are gonna hold one arm and I'll grab the other and he's going to lay on Eric's couch so he's not sprawled out on a bar floor for one thing." Ginger lifted her head up at me with a small frown, but reluctantly shuffled over to the bleeding cook. "Eric Northman didn't put this into my fucking contract," I growled as I pulled the man off the floor as he yelled about the pain in his leg.

* * *

Sitting with the man for a while, I learned that his name was Lafayette, and he'd been stuck in the basement for weeks for selling vampire blood as a drug. Now I'm not saying that he should have gotten off scot-free, but what kind of sadistic being leaves a person in a puddle of someone else's blood in the dark? Eric Northman apparently.

The second Pam came into Fangtasia it was clear that Ginger had given her a heads up on how the day had gone. She sauntered into Eric's office with an annoyed yet uncaring attitude of the man losing blood in front of her. "Eric told me you're not allowed to leave until he gets here, but doesn't want you near the drag queen anymore," Her manicured finger pointed to the door, kicking me out of the room I had been sitting in for the past few hours.

Fangtasia had yet to be opened, so I sat silently at the bar as Ginger walked around the place like nothing had happened. Feeling me stare at her, she looked up from mopping the floor and gave me a small smile and a wave. How strange.

Then he was there, standing at the plush doorway of the bar with a grave look etched on his marble face. His hair was shorter. Much shorter.

Before I could let out a mean comment about how he looked like a supplemental member of a boyband, Northman was in front of me with my bloody hands in his. The blood had long dried and the black flaky residue remained, staining parts of my fingernails into a dark maroon color. Simply taking one hand, he silently let me to the woman's bathroom. I raised an eyebrow as he let go of my dirty hand and instead put both of his arms around my waist. Following his motions I stood in front of the sink.

His hands finally left my waist and once again led me towards the faucet. The automatic water sensed the motion and started to soak Lafayette's blood off my olive skin. Grabbing some hand soap he pressed his front against my back as he slowly massaged the soap into every area of my hand. His fingers deftly cleaned mine with softness and care. When the last area of my hand was finally clear of blood, he turned me around and dried my hands in his black shirt.

Again, without a word he walked me back to the bar and had me sit down. His blue eyes didn't hold any anger or frustration, but also no empathy or worry.

"You keep human beings locked up in your basement." My voice sliced through the silence, but didn't distract from our eye contact.

"Yes."

I tried to get my hand out of his to make it clear this idea made me upset, but his hold simply strengthened. "Are you going to help him or kill him?" I didn't know why I asked but the words fell out before I could stop them.

"I don't know yet" I nodded. "I will go take care of this, and then I will take you home." He left without giving me an option or an emotion on his face. As if this kind of violence and chaos was nothing more than a meager inconvenience rather than human pain.

Looking around the bar area, there was no one. Pulling out my phone from the back pocket of my jeans, I looked up the number for a cab and left the bar to go home.

* * *

 **Hey guys thanks for reading!**

 **Sorry it's been so long, just wasn't sure where to take the story.**

 **Please PLEASE review. I would love to know what ya'll think!**

 **I only own Brooke.**


	6. Chapter 6- The Mind's Eye

_Chapter 6_

 _My mind felt thick, like I was stuck in a house fire. The brims of my vision were cut off by black edgings and the faces around me were blurred out, as if I was near sighted. I was in a familiar bar, one I had frequented in New York City. It was dark, but the purple color scheme jumped out at me. Dark purple curtains blocked out all of the windows, and sheltered the booths for privacy. The light titanium bar was crowded by people, whom I could not recognize. Wincing and going closer to them didn't help, it was as if a filter to blur human faces was put over my eyes._

 _Turning to look around me, I tried to recognize at least one person. And I did. He stood by a booth talking down to a blonde female in a short blue dress. Looking down at myself I saw the black lace dress that I was wearing, not by choice. He looked up at me. Black eyes pierced through the crowd onto my face as if they were trained to do so. I was their learned target._

 _His long legs looked even longer in his black dress pants as he walked towards me. My head bobbed violently from left to right to see if there was some way I could avoid him. It was as if everyone in the bar had disappeared into a grey fog, and the only two people left in the empty bar was him and I._

 _Zander Blackwood could wear a potato sack to an Oscar's after party and still look like the best dressed man in the room. His wavy red hair dangled playfully in front of his face, and a smirk sparked upon his light pink lips. High cheekbones and a pale complexion made him look welcoming and dangerous all at once. And he was the fucking devil incarnate._

 _His long graceful arms swept around my waist and softly pulled me towards him. He smelled like old cigarettes and spices. At one time this move and smell would have left me wooed and carefree. Instead, muscles throughout my body clenched and eyes rolled. "My Brooke," his nose leaned tenderly into my hair, "I've found you."_

 _Unable to push myself away, I looked up at him angrily, "Yea? From what I hear you've known where I was for few days now." Whipping my face away from his, my brown pony tail hit him in the face. "So unless you have something to tell me, I would like for you to get out of my head."_

 _His rough fingers planted themselves forcefully on my chin, making me face his cold evil gaze. "Well there seems to be a trained group of vampires watching your house. Since when do you run around with the undead sweetheart? I knew you were fond of them, but I never thought that you would_ fuck _one." His voice spat the sentence like he thought both the idea and myself were disgusting to him. If I could free my arms I would punch him._

 _His nails dug painfully into my arms. Again trying to thrash and pull away, it just made him dig in deeper, piercing my skin._

 _"I'm not fucking a vampire you asshole. Now let me go!" I squeezed my eyes shut over and over again trying to wake up from this realistic nightmare. "Stop stalking my house! Leave me the fuck alone!" My hoarse tired voice echoed through the empty room as I tried to scream._

 _He let go._

 _"Brooke Cotter, your vampires won't always be here to save you. You will be mine again." Playfully winking, he turned around back towards the crowd that reappeared, and lost himself in the mass of faceless people._

* * *

Eyes scanning my sun lit room, my heartbeat started to slow as I realized I was alone in my bedroom. Looking down at my forearms, I wiped the blood that dripped from the fingernail marks left in my skin. Bright red bruises started to show up as I continued to examine them. What a piece of shit.

Getting up, I looked at my phone to find four missed calls from an unknown number, a call from Sookie and two voicemails. The first one from Sookie was silent for a second before she spoke, "Hey Brooke, I just had a fight with Bill. You're probably sleeping but I'm about twenty miles from home, walking alone in the dark as hell woods. So if you happen to hear this I would super app-… What the fuck is that-." The call cut off there. Looking down at my phone, I quickly sent a text to Sookie apologizing for sleeping through her calls and to give me a sign she was okay.

I opened the second voicemail and a deep angry and familiar voice greeted me, "Ms. Cotter. I specifically told you that I would take you home. I am displeased that you did not listen to my order. Thank you for making sure that Ginger did not kill the human in my basement. I will see you at Fangtasia tomorrow." Although there was clearly ire heard in his voice, his message was said with an even tempo without any yelling. Looking at the time, I realized that it was almost time to go to Shreveport.

By the end of my shower the blood had stopped dripping down my arms, and red crescent moons and dark bruises were the only visible clue to what had happened to me in my dream last night. I hadn't had a night visit from Zander since I left New York, but the truth was embedded in the cuts in my skin. He has found me in Bumblefuck, Louisiana. Throwing on some dark jeans and an old high school track T-Shirt, I left the house and mentally prepared for the day at the vampire bar.

I prayed on the way to Fangtasia that Lafayette wouldn't still be bleeding out on Eric's couch. Hopefully, Eric would have taken care of the human prisoner he had in his vampire bar, but I could never be too sure with him anymore. The door to the club was open, and I had no need to knock to get it. What I found in the middle of the bar surprised me more than Lafayette ever would have.

Sookie Stackhouse sleeping on a footrest wearing nothing but an oversized Fantasia shirt. Honestly, I would have never guessed that this was how my second of work would begin. And I watched someone get shot by my coworker yesterday.

Without going near her, I grabbed the books to restock the club for the upcoming week, because I knew the minute she woke up, I wouldn't get anything done for this bar. Sitting on the stool for an hour or so, I had yet to hear Sookie move, or Ginger around the bar. It felt like I was the only one there.

But then a rustling came from behind me.

"Brooke…? What are you doing at Fangtasia?" Sookie's blonde hair rest on her back as she lifted herself up.

Still sitting on the barstool I answered, "Sook, I work here. What are YOU doing here?" She shook her head as a response, clearly confused at my answer. Instead of saying anything, she stood up and started towards the mirror on the wall. Lifting her shirt she took a look at her back. It was clear of anything. "Sookie, what are you doing?"

"I was attacked last night by this Bull-Headed thing," I nodded waiting for her to continue, "so Bill brought me here so Eric could help." Thus Fangtasia. Got it.

As Ginger walked in with a plate with a disgusting looking sandwich on it, I stepped back towards the bar to put my paperwork away. I ignored their conversation until Sookie started to yell about Lafayette being in the basement.

How did she find out that Eric has been keeping him prisoner here? Her eyes landed on me wildly, "You knew Lafayette was locked in Eric's basement!?" Sookie sounded as if she could kill me with her words if she wanted to. I stuttered a short response that made her lunge towards me. "Bring me to him! Now!"

Ginger looked at me nervously and stopped when I yelled, "Ginger you leave that gun where it is. I will take her to him." I had yet to go down to the basement, I was scared to see where that poor man was put. Opening the door, the smell of human feces and blood filled my nostrils. Stopping myself from vomiting on the stairs, I continued to lead Sookie into the room.

There he was, looking worse than when I left him last night. I followed Sookie towards him, but she glared at me angrily. "You let him stay down here? What kind of person are you?" She touched Lafayette's head lightly.

"I ain't a vampire huh?" Sweat dripped down Lafayette's dirty face that was still coated with dried blood. Did Eric promise to make him a vampire?

"Sook, I had no idea he was down here until he snuck out during my shift yesterday. Ginger shot him, and I left before I could see how Eric treated him. I couldn't handle it, I hoped maybe he let him go."

Sookie stood up abruptly, leading me back up the stairs, "You just HOPED that a deranged son of a bitch like Eric would let him go after he let him sit in his own shit and piss for weeks?" My head faced the ground in disappointment towards myself as we continued up, back into the bar. I had let Lafayette down, how could I ever think about trusting Eric after this?

* * *

Sookie and I waited in silence until the first vampire emerged from the coffin. It was Bill Compton. Looking well rested he smiled at Sookie and immediately embraced her. She looked less pleased. "My friend Lafayette is in Eric's basement. Chained up like an animal and left to bleed to death. If you knew about this Bill Compton I don't think I could ever forgive you." He nodded his head and assured her he had no idea what he was talking about.

Then the man of the hour appeared from the back room. Instead of looking as if he had just got out of bed, Eric looked as he normally did. Like a Calvin Klein model in his low jeans and dark green shirt. He confidently strolled into the room. As if I wasn't there at all he sauntered past me and approached the couple explaining that Lafayette traded sex for vampire blood to sell on the streets. The way he looked at her was like he had never smelled or seen anything so sweet. Bill watched wearily as Sookie approached Eric, and an echo of a slap resonated in the silence of the bar.

Standing up, I went to go get Lafayette water until I was stopped by a commanding voice, "You Ms. Cotter, will not leave my sight." Eric turned back towards Sookie letting out a slimy, "And may I add Ms. Stackhouse, that color really suits you." Bill pulled Sookie away before she could slap him again.

"If you don't let him out right now, I swear I'm going to the police!" Sookie yelled at him, and I agreed with her. With a click, Eric's fangs were protruding from his mouth in a response to her threat.

"Perhaps we can come to an arrangement," he backed away from the blonde woman. "Please wait in my office while I have a short conversation with Ms. Cotter here." With fangs still extended, the Viking turned towards me. I sat comfortably, on a couch in the corner of the room, not making eye contact until he was right in front of me. "Well, how was your second day of work?" His words were muffled by the oversized teeth filling his mouth.

I scoffed as I looked up at the behemoth of a man, "Honestly, a little better than yesterday. And your handwriting is atrocious. Took me hours to read the memos in that notebook." He backed away as I started to stand up. "I don't know if I can still work for you if this is what it's like. Keeping humans in the basement Eric? Is that what I'm in for if I cross you? For the second time in my life, I was chest to chest with Eric Northman. And I wasn't backing down.

His smirk allowed the tip of his fang to be seen through his lips. "Are you trying to tell me you want to be chained up Brooke?" He let out a dark chuckle as he reclaimed his fangs. I rolled my eyes. Continuing his gaze upon me he was quickly distracted by the marks on my arms.

Eric grabbed my wrists gently and looked at them with scrutiny. I tried my best to take them back, but it was too late. He could see the gouged out cuts and now dark blue handprints on both arms. "Who did this? You didn't have them yesterday." Searching blue eyes met mine as he looked at me with horror. But all I could picture were soft waves splashed beautifully on dark rocks.

He continued to stare realizing I wasn't going to answer him, "Brooke," he kneeled in front of me, still holding my wrists as if they were made of glass, "was it the man outside your house? Did he get in? I had protection there all night, I'm sure of it." His head started to shake back and forth as if he blamed himself. How could he act like this? How could he act so worried about my wellbeing when another human being, just like me was sitting bleeding to death in this basement? I wasn't important enough to him to pretend like this.

Still trying to pull back I finally spoke in a soft tone, "No, he didn't get in," Eric finally looked up at me from his spot on the ground. There were questions blazing in his eyes, "He uh, he got into my dreams. " My words were mumbled, but Eric could hear them clearly.

"This man can attack you in your drea-."

"Eric? I want to make this deal now…" Sookie stomped loudly back from his office and paused when she saw the position he was in, while still holding my arms in front of him.

Getting up he turned to me, "You will wait here until we are done. Is that clear? Pam will make sure you stay this time." I nodded as he left following the blonde bombshell that is Sookie Stackhouse.

* * *

A half an hour passed as Pam and I sat in the same room silently. She didn't care much for humans that was for damn sure. I tried to ask her about her outfit and she looked at me like my head was on backwards and I was speaking in French. Finally hearing Sookie and Bill emerging from his office was both a blessing and a curse, knowing I would still need to answer Northman's questions. Sookie and Bill walked past me without a final word and exited the building. She gave me a warning look. As if I was in danger when she was the one attacked by an animal last night. Stackhouse was clear still upset about me knowing about Lafayette's location.

"Ms. Cotter, come to my office please. Pam, let the humans into the bar." Pam nodded towards her maker and proceeded to open the door for patrons.

Eric's office was the same as it had been days before, except there was no tequila on the table, and no Lafayette on the couch. Leaning on the desk was Eric, once again staring at dark hand-sized bruises. "Do those hurt?" Is this the same Eric who just decided to let a human out of a basement after weeks of him living there? I shrugged and crossed my arms over my chest trying to hide the evidence.

"So this, 'he', does he have a name?" I once again shrugged, causing Eric to emit a small growl, "Brooke, you will answer me. How do you know this man who is hurting you?" Still standing in the middle of the room, I could help but look down away from the strong vampire in front of me.

"I do." I whispered.

"You do. Who is he?" Eric stood up straight, but didn't move near me, allowing me my space to talk.

I let out a small cough as my throat went dry from frustration, "He uh, he's Zander Blackwood." Eric continued to wait, "I dated him in New York. I guess he followed me here."

Nodding Eric continued to question me, "Is he a vampire? Did you drink his blood?"

Shaking my head violently, I could feel my eyes widen. This was the first time I looked at Eric's face since I'd entered the room. "No." The word was quick and intense. I couldn't help but let out a hard laugh, "No, he's not a vampire. He hates vampires. Thinks they are scum of the earth and give a bad name."

Scratching the back of my head, I looked down again, away his scrutiny. It felt as if when we looked at each other, he could get all of my secrets out of me without trying. Sitting on the black couch, I looked back up with him with a blank stare. I was done talking about this. "How did Sookie get you to let Lafayette go?"

"We are taking a trip to find a vampire in Dallas, with Sookie's mind reading." He allowed the conversation to drop.

"We? Dallas? Wait Sookie can read minds?"

 **Waddup friends? I had a lot of time and ideas today to write so here you go :]**

 **PLEASE REVIEW. It would be awesome for me to know what you guys think, and where you think it's going.**

 **I only own Brooke.. and Zander**


	7. Chapter 7- Throw Away the Key

_Chapter 7_

"Eric, I don't want to go to fucking Dallas. And I've been working for two days. Isn't it a little early for a vacation?" I questioned. We had been at each other's throats (not literally) for the past forty minutes. It didn't seem right to give up now.

He let out another deep snarl from behind his desk. The sounds that this man has made during this argument have been nothing but animalistic and intimidating. However, noises weren't going to get me on a plane to Dallas. Let me tell you. "You have already signed away your rights in the contract. You are going to Texas with me. That is final." It was not final.

Moseying over towards his chair, I leaned confidently on his desk. His blue eyes, dark with anger and frustration, traveled interested up my form. Crossing my arms I started, "Let's say I do go," quickly I lifted up my right arm and put up a finger to shush him, "Let's say I do go with you to Dallas. Where would we be staying? Why are we going? Will I be earning the same money I would be making at the bar? And I WILL be getting my own room," I said unequivocally. He stood.

I knew I should be afraid of him. Even with his shortened hair he still reeked of the power and might of his Viking past. Eric towered over me with such poise that I almost doubted myself. Instead of turning my head from his gaze I continued to stare back. It was electric. Not the kind of electricity where he touches your hand and you feel it in your lady bits. It was different. Like there was an audible buzz in the air when we looked at each other during this silence. It made the hair on my arms stand and all of my muscles clench.

He leaned closer to my face. He didn't have to crouch too far, but it was still enough to make me self-conscious. Arms stretching on either side of me on the desk, I felt my skin start to shiver by being trapped between the furniture and his hard chest. "You are making me very frustrated Ms. Cotter," Eric murmured into my ear. His voice felt like water on hot steel. Dangerous yet smooth.

I didn't move away.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Mr. Northman. I just like making sure I'm not being taken advantage of," my voice matched his quiet clandestine tone. With his skin barely touching mine, my stomach flipped as the tip of his smirk touched my cheek. "I will go with you Eric. If, you make me one more promise," I continued to whisper. Hands sweaty under me, I could feel the nerves being released from my body in any way possible.

Eric let out a small sigh, his breath so close to my face I could feel a few stray hairs tickle my ear. Moving away slightly so he could look into my eyes, he nodded towards me allowing me to speak, "Promise me that you won't torture humans on the premises anymore. I know that I'm a human and I don't mean much to you, and I can see that through what you do to the others of my kind. I understand that I'm nothing but some kind of science experiment to you, but I would prefer not to see the evidence during my work shifts." I said with without looking away from him. His brows furrowed and a small frown appeared on his lips. It made me sad seeing this new expression on his face. It was a mixture of confusion and something else, disappointment? Was he upset I didn't want him to torment humans in the place where humans work?

In a shocking move Eric leaned his forehead against mine gently, as if he was trying to get my thoughts from me through osmosis. His forehead cooled my head down slightly, through his smooth skin. My eyes widened and took in how he looked up close. Light eyebrows framed his intimidating brow, making me want to trace them with my fingers. With his eyes closed I could see the fair long eyelashes that flittered lightly on his cheek bones. Eric's eyes flew open, as if he could feel me staring at him. For a few seconds the only sound between us was my breathing. My pointer finger reached up lightly and traced the slight cleft in his chin.

"I promise," Eric whispered as he leaned away from me.

Both of his hands let go of the desk as he stood up straight in front of me. There was no expression to his face, as if our strange intimate moment had never happened. I hesitated moving. Nodding, I started out of the office. "We are going to find a missing vampire. It is vital that we start the search soon. You leave tomorrow night. Be ready," he called after me as I left the room and continued my way to my car.

* * *

I took a flight by myself. Eric sent me the ticket and hotel information, I took a cab to the airport and left. His text was cryptic, telling me that he needed to get some things done before meeting me in Dallas. Honestly, I didn't want to know.

After receiving my bags from the plane I went outside to grab a taxi to the hotel. A thin man in a suit held out a sign with my last name on it in front of a long limousine. Eric really knows how to treat a contracted employee forced on a trip, he really does.

He looked nice enough, and took my bags to put in the trunk. As soon as I entered the car, my heart started to beat quickly and ears started to ring. It was as if my body was trying to tell me something was wrong, but I ignored it. Just because a limo was bought by a vampire doesn't mean I'm screwed over.

The car ride lasted longer than I expected. I looked at my phone and scrolled through some Instagram posts while I was waiting to arrive. Feeling the car slow down, I finally looked up. We weren't in a city. We were in a thick wooded area, on a long driveway. "Excuse me, you were supposed to take me to the Hotel Carmilla? I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be in Dallas, not outside of it," I called towards the driver in the front. He looked up at me from the rearview mirror, and then continued to look forward.

What the fuck.

"Hey, I'm not supposed to be here, where the fuck are we? I know you can hear me," my voice was getting louder and harsher in tone. If this was Eric's idea of a joke, it wasn't funny. Finally, the car came to a halt. The driver left his seat, and I was ready to jump out of the limo. Before I could grab the door however, it opened suddenly and a large muscular man with a bright yellow shirt and a shaved head threw a hemp bag over my eyes. Tightening it around my neck, he pushed me down as I struggled to breathe. The world was already black with the bag so there was no difference in sight when I passed out.

* * *

I woke up in a cage. Not a cell, but a damp room that looked like a basement, with a chain linked fence around me. Boxes littered the white linoleum floor, and continued to be stacked up the wall that also had crosses littered across them. The air felt stagnant but still cold. If I weren't so alone and surrounded by piles of crap, I would have thought I was in a hospital. The room seemed small but a thin hallway seemed to go on for miles, but that illusion could have been due to my groggy brain.

"Hello?" my throat felt thick and filled with lead. That bag must have really messed up my neck. "Is there anyone there? If Eric Northman put you up to this, you can tell him it's not fucking funny anymore! I get it, I can't always get what I want. I wanted my own room, so you put me in a basement. REALLY FUNNY YOU JACKASS," my shaky and pained voice called out to the rest of the room. Nothing answered me. Neither human nor vampire came forward.

Standing up on unsteady legs, I tried to get a better look at what was around me. Farther to my left was a set of stairs that led up. Which meant it didn't just _look_ like I was stuck in a cage in a basement, I _was_ stuck in a cage in a basement. "Where the fuck am I?" I asked quietly to myself.

At that moment someone entered the room through the staircase. He was the same bald and muscular man who bagged my head earlier, today? Last night? Carrying a bag of chips and a bottle of water in each hand he stopped in front of my cage. "Hey fangbanger, here's your food," said the man in front of me in a deep and grumpy voice.

I rolled my eyes, this is really commitment Eric, I'll give you that. "Where am I, and how long until Eric gets tired of this and comes and gets me?" My voice came out tired and raspy. Letting out an ugly laugh, the man ignored me and opened the cage to throw the food in his hands at me.

"You're in the Fellowship of the Sun, and you're going to tell us what the blood suckers are planning sweetheart," he continued to laugh through speaking. Fellowship of the Sun? That crazy Christian anti-vampire group…

Jumping back from the fence I looked at the man up and down. He was strong, angry and the crazy can be seen in the depths of his blue/green eyes. No thanks. "I have no idea what you're talking about," I fibbed, "I don't know any vampire plans."

"We got you trying to go to the Hotel Carmilla. You're a disgusting vampire pet. And if I were you I would choose to tell us what you know soon. Before he gets hungry," the large man ended his lecture with a scary smile. It was discomforting, like I'd just heard a threat without knowing it.

He went back up the stairs, leaving me with just my off brand potato chips, bottle of water, and worrying thoughts.

The lights never went off. It was a constant stream of fluorescent brightness, giving me no indication of the time, or how long I'd been stuck in the hell hole. Unbeknownst to me, the only meal I would be given was the shitty bag of chips and water that tasted like it'd been sitting in a car for months.

Approaching voices came down the stairs. While there was muffled yelling earlier, this time it was clear that a small group of people were coming down into the basement. I sat on the ground with my head between my knees. My throat felt like sandpaper, and I was so hungry that I felt nauseous. Feet treading on the stairs caught my ear as an easily recognized voice hit my ear, Sookie? Suddenly a vicious scream echoed throughout the room.

Being held by two men at her hands and feet, Sookie was dumped onto the floor across from the small space I'd been kept in. A second individual was also dropped lazily next to her. Staying silent in my crouched position, I listened as Sookie continued to scream Bill's name as she shook violently at the chained fencing. Her voice was screechy and desperate. She wouldn't call him if it wasn't night, which meant I had been in this hell hole for over 24 hours.

Her tactic started to change, "Godric! Godric we're here to help you!" How are you going to help someone from inside of a locked cage? My thought must have ended up out loud because less than a second later, Sookie glared down at me dramatically. "And you!" her voice changed from frantic yelling to quiet disappointment, "Where the hell have you been?"

I looked at her blankly. Holding up my hands as if to present the room around her, I continued to stare at her. I've been right fucking here. The presence of the other body caught my attention as his breathing quickened, and he started hyperventilating. Ignoring him, I sat as Sookie tried to calm him down, reassuring that Bill was coming to save them.

At this point, I doubted it.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I totally didn't mean to post yesterday. I just kind of went through the motions without realizing it.**

 **So I fixed some spacing and stuff. So this is the same chapter from yesterday, sorry.**

 **I only own the OC**

 **Please follow and review. It would be rad as heck.**


	8. Chapter 8- Freedom is Mine

_Chapter 8_

"So Godric is here, and Eric sent you guys to get information?" I asked without looking at either of them. The leader of the church, a short stringy beady-eyed guy named Steve Newlin had just left the room in a huff after pontificating about the wrongfulness of vampires and their allegiant. Sookie and the man she came here with, Hugo, had been arguing for the entire night, and finally settled down after the wayward preacher left the room.

We'd been awake all night, and there was no sign of anyone coming to get us. Sookie replied moments later, "Yeah, Eric thought I would be able to hear of where they were keeping Godric, and how they got him."

"From their minds, because you can read them?"

Her southern drawl sounded tired and bored, "Yup."

Continuing with my questions I asked, "So someone told the Fellowship we were all coming, and now we're stuck here. Because some jerk sold us all out to the Fellowship about our plan to free the vampire that they stole?" The silence told me that Sookie was probably nodding.

I started to count the ceiling tiles again, I already knew there were 96 in the cramped area we were in, but I figured counting them again might help pass the time. "Eric hasn't been looking for me?" I hoped my voice sounded as dismissive as I wanted.

"Nope, he thought that you got here and tried to get away from him. He said he would look for you when this was all over," Sookie replied. Me meaning nothing to Eric didn't seem to hurt, but there was a part of the back of my brain sure that he was frantically looking for Sookie Stackhouse right this second.

Snapping my neck up I paused, "And you," I started pointing to the frantic brunette man in the corner, "You're dating a vampire so they sent you here too? Are you any sort of special," I leaned up on my elbows to make sure to give and receive eye contact, "or are you just doing this for your girlfriend?" This seemed to make him sweat even more. The minute he'd gotten into the cell he was nervous, saying it was about the space. But my gut told me something different, it was the lack of control in his eyes.

Suddenly popping up, Hugo ran towards the fencing screaming about being let out. Desperate to go to the bathroom. He didn't need to go, I knew that for a fact. Kindly offering him a bottle Sookie grabbed his arm and froze. The blonde had wide eyes for a few seconds and immediately backed away from the man.

"You, you're the traitor," Sookie stated. Well, that makes sense.

Hugo sat quietly on a box, before trying to explain himself to Sookie, more than I. He explained how he knew that his lady vampire was just using him, and he was nothing more than a prize to her. He went to The Fellowship because the vampires care little about humans and solely about themselves. To be honest, I could see where he was coming from. Besides Bill, I'd never met a vampire who gave any shits about humans.

Sookie wasn't having it, and reminded him that he was stuck in the cage with us causing him to yell, "Gabe! Gabe! They know! Get me out of here," he was getting frantic as he started to yell, "Come on! Let me out!"

"That blows man. Guess you're a piece of shit to both sides. " There was no sympathy in my voice. He was the reason I was stuck in this basement, with no way out.

We continued to sit in the welcomed silence. Eric nor Bill had shown up yet, and the idea that Godric was actually in The Fellowship was becoming more and more distant.

Except when a figure started to stomp down the stairs we all became painfully alert. Clearly human, because a vampire would be able to snap our necks before we even knew it was in the room. Hugo ran to the door of the cage when the bald muscular man came into sight. "Gabe, Gabe. You need to get me out of here. They know," The muscular man ignored Hugo's pleas. He seemed a little beat up, and his eyes were dead set on Sookie.

Opening the door, he immediately threw Hugo down with a punch to the face, and got him out of the way with a quick toss of his body. On the ground, Hugo's eyes were closed. Useless. Stepping in front of Sookie, I tried to push the burly man back, but by grabbing my neck, he briefly pulled my feet off the ground and tossed me back down. My body hit the floor with a sharp smack, and my head hit the corner of a box.

Pushing myself up, I lunged back towards Sookie as she screamed. Gabe had his meaty hands around her small neck, pushing his legs between hers trying to widen them. Gabe started to wetly shout, "You whore! You and your shitty brother think you can make an asshole out of me, huh?" Sookie tried to push his pudgy face back, but his grip started to get tighter around her throat.

I pulled his shoulders back, loosening his grip on the blonde waitress. His glare was set on me as he reached around and pulled me towards his front. Sookie continued to scream in the corner for help as I was pushed towards the ground under this idiotic giant. He started to grab my jean buttons and pull them off. Throwing punches up was useless with eyes closed, and I fruitlessly tried to make contact with my fists. It didn't work. He was much stronger.

But suddenly the weight was off of my hips. He was gone. Sookie's ear-piercing screams stopped. A young man with a light angelic face held him up by the neck. And soon snapped it.

* * *

I stared at the body while Sookie talked to this merciless man. My ears rang and I looked from my attacker's lifeless eyes towards my jeans ripped down the front. Noise didn't infiltrate my thoughts until I finally looked away from the dead man. In my distracted haze I hadn't noticed anyone entering the basement. But he was here. Near me.

Eric kneeled solemnly in front of the young vampire. Within Eric's eyes only two emotions showed: relief and utter respect. The bond between them was more than just friends who had known each other through the centuries.

This young man was his maker.

The reason that Eric was so hell bent on going to Texas was because his maker was missing. It wasn't just some vampire business, this was 100% personal to the Viking. I tuned back into the conversation when Eric asked, "When was the last time you fed?"

"I require very little blood anymore," Godric answered quietly, keeping his impassive gaze. His pale complexion made his dark and simple tattoos pop from where they showed on his skin. The way he looked down at Eric looked disappointed. Did he not want to be found?

An alarm sounded from around the room as lights flashed. Looking up at Sookie, she nodded at me before helping me onto my feet. We continued to hold hands as the vampires in front of us argued.

"Save the humans." Godric commanded.

"I will not leave you," Eric disagreed unmoving from the floor.

Sookie and I started towards the door, leaving Eric and Godric in the cage. If Eric didn't believe in me, I didn't want his help anyway. "Which way out?" We started up the stairs.

"This way," an annoyed gruff voice called from behind us. Grabbing onto Sookie, Eric led us up the rest of the stairs and into a hallway filled with people evacuating. "I can have us out in seconds," Eric murmured as he stared at the groups of women and children trying to hide. They were all dressed in pajamas. Eric on the other hand would stick out like a sore thumb with his slicked back hair and tough looking leather jacket.

Scoffing, I listened to Sookie disagree with him attacking children. He looked back, as if suddenly noticing I was there. "These people wouldn't hesitate hurting us," I growled. I was starving, thirsty and in a shitty move, so sue me.

"Why isn't Bill here? He would get us out," Sookie asked in a snotty tone. Her voice matched her Sunday church dress and matching pearls.

Eric again ignored me to look at her, "Because he would attack everyone here to save you," He seethed.

She retorted, "And you wouldn't?" Oh Jesus Christ almighty. I turned away from them both and started to look around the corner at the feeble looking men with guns. With the groups of children and women coming to an end it seemed like the men were all that was left in front of us to contend with. They looked untrained and easy to take down if we had a plan. "He's your maker," Sookie stated.

"Don't use words you don't understand," Eric growled. Clearly Godric was a touchy subject.

She smiled slightly and moved forward, "You have a lot of love for him."

"Don't use words I don't understand," Eric replied and continued to stare at Sookie. It was as if they were in their own little world.

"Can you guys stop flirting and focus on getting us the fuck out of here?" With a hand on my hip and my head cocked to the side, I waited for their answer. Eric leaned slightly into Sookie and walked past me towards the guards.

Watching Eric interact and try to fool the humans into thinking he was one of them was strange. But was clearly ineffective as a stake was raised to his back by a middle aged human. Without hesitation I ran towards the man and tackled him down with all of my body weight. The stake point landed inside my arm, causing me to yelp out in pain. Eric pushed the rest of the men back before waiting for Sookie to join him.

Sookie led us towards the chapel entrance. And there was Steve Newlin. The church seemed normal. It had wooden pews filled with prayer and song books. Stained glass windows let in the soft moon light. But the man in the front of the room was proof that this place wasn't holy. It was filled with hate.

Soon enough we were surrounded by human followers of the Fellowship who held a plethora of stakes and silver. We were fucked. Sookie called out, "The vampire you were holding got away!"

"Any vampire will do for our celebration, and we've got one right here." Eric nodded and stepped slowly towards Steve who stood confidently on the altar.

Looking furiously from the mob, to Steve to Sookie, I growled, "We can't let him do this. This is bullshit." Sookie let out her 10th small scream of the night as Eric laid on the table. As the members covered Eric in silver caused Eric to hiss, but not scream out in pain. The soft sizzling of his pale skin echoed through the walls of the church as the metal burned through his flesh.

Hands in fists, I tried to keep myself calm by pressing my nails into my palm. The pain in my hands seemed to soothe my anger for a moment, and distract myself from the gaping hole in my upper arm. The sizzling of Eric's skin intensified as he spoke, sacrificing himself for ourselves and Godric. I couldn't take watching him expense himself anymore. With no thought, I used my good arm to lash out a fist towards the man closest to me. My fingers cracked violently against his face, causing him to drop immediately, giving me the chance to grab his gun.

Although I had a weapon, I was still outnumbered by all of these untrained maniacs. Their weapons were held high and their voices were loud with threats of going to hell. However, a crash succumbed the crowd to silence as a single vampire ran into the room, "Sookie!" Bill yelled towards his blonde girlfriend. Behind him enters tens more vampires that I had yet to meet.

I don't get to see the end of this confrontation as at that moment a gun backing is thrust at the bass of my head, causing me to pass out.

* * *

My head screamed in displeasure when I opened my eyes. Flipping my feet off of the unfamiliar bed caused my back to crack and my brain to feel as if it were on a roller coaster. It took a few pushes but I finally got myself into a standing position. Looking down, it was obvious that someone had changed me out of my ripped jeans and into comfortable yoga pants, as I hadn't done it.

Where was I now? Was I still stuck in The Fellowship of the Sun? Or did someone get me out of there and bring me to wherever I am? Steps feeling sluggish and heavy, it took me longer than it should have to make my way out of the small bedroom and into the empty hallway. I was in a house, that was for sure. Passing doors leading to bedrooms and bathrooms made me more comfortable with my surrounding. Quiet chatter reached my ears the closer I got to the stairway at the end of the hallway.

Without hesitation I made my way to the lower level of the house. Vampires everywhere. They were conversing as if this was a cocktail party. Casual jokes flying through the air making an aroma of comfort and pleasure palatable as I entered. Many different tongues were spoken, but a common theme was a southern accent throughout the room. Passing by so many groups of vampires made me realize I didn't know a single one of them.

Until I saw a tall patch of blonde hair by the fireplace. Getting closer I could see he was in a conversation with someone who looked like Jason Stackhouse, Sookie's brother. Which wouldn't make sense, because why would Jason be in the middle of Texas? Was I back in Louisiana? I must have missed something between being kidnapped and passing out tonight.

Getting closer I silently appreciated Eric's broad shoulders in his black tank top. His skin seemed to illuminate now that he had saved his maker and Sookie Stackhouse in one night. How great for him.

About to turn around, I was stopped by the devil himself. Unfortunately, that role has already been filled in my life. "How's your head?" Eric asked in a low voice. Like he was embarrassed to speak to me. His figure stooped in front of me, blocking my passage.

"I'm seeing a few doubles, but I'll be fine."

He peered down at me in what felt like the first time since we'd been together in Shreveport. "You got hit hard. I'm surprised you're up right now," his stormy eyes made me uncomfortable, and confused at this moment, "But then again, you always surprise me."

Feeling eyes on me, I looked to my left to see Godric, still in his white outfit, sitting in a white chair with a line of vampires in front of him, waiting for his attention. His strong dark gaze however, was on me and his tall progeny. Distracted from Eric's intimidation, I decided to say what I was really thinking, "You thought I ran away from you?"

The vampire in front of me had rings of red around his eyes, clear that he hadn't been sleeping so well due to his missing maker. The red made the blues of his eyes seem more powerful and drawing to the onlooker. Although he had been covered in blood and chains a few hours ago, not a blonde hair was out of place. His mouth however, the normal red stained lips, dropped open at my question.

He didn't answer right away. I took the moment for my own.

"If Sookie hadn't ended up getting captured with me, you would have never come. I would have been trapped in that basement for weeks, maybe months!" I stepped closer to him. My voice was low, but I was sure that any vampire near us could hear my aggression, "Thanks to your selfishness, and apparent obsession with Sookie, I had been left there to get nearly raped by Steve Newlin's lackey. Thanks for the fucking protection." His face was blank.

Nothing but facial features set in stone. Turning away, I left the room away from Eric's gaze and Godric's as a female vampire walked into the house with Hugo, injured, trailing behind her.

Sitting in the small modern bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror for the first time in days. My usually tame chocolate hair was frizzy and knotted with blood. Over my left eye was a dark bruise from fighting with Gabe earlier in the evening. The pain didn't set in for that yet, and I was hoping it wouldn't. The red handprints on my throat however felt sore and were getting darker by the hour. And finally my eyes landed on the hole in my upper arm. No one had bothered to bandage it, so I could see the blood still seeping slowly out of the half-dollar sized wound. Cursing silently I knew that needed stitches, and I wasn't looking forward to getting them. It's funny that Eric could throw such a tantrum about bruises on my arm, but didn't mention the rest of my injuries. He really must be sick of me, huh.

Well, there goes my job. It wasn't fun or anything, and the first two days were traumatizing, but it least it got me out of the house? Maybe Eric won't have any interest in me again, and I'll be free to do as I please. Stomach sinking, the realizition came to me. No Eric, meant no protection. Don't get me wrong I didn't originally want any of this vampire's help or attention, but knowing that I'd be left in my house with nothing to block me from Zander made me want to throw up.

Without Eric Northman, I was as good as dead.

* * *

 **I AM SO SORRY.**

 **I'm going to be completely honest, I thought I'd posted this while drunk last week, and I didn't hear anything on it. So I came to check today, and it wasn't here, and my drunk persona had ruined the saved chapter, so I needed to edit it today. I'm the worst I know. My bad.**

 **Another chapter coming soon because I feel guilty.**

 **I only own OCs.**

 **Please review and follow :3**


	9. Chapter 9- Learn From the Best

_Chapter 9_

I must have been dabbing a wet piece of tissue on my arm for about 45 minutes. Giving up on trying to fix the injury in a vampire's bathroom, I ended up grabbing a dark towel from a small linen closet and tying it in around the wound. I decided to leave the bathroom.

The room of vampires were still and silent, staring at Godric in wonder. Sookie stood in the middle of the group as Bill led a woman in a red dress out of the home. The waitress' blonde hair looked bouncier than ever, and she looked perky and preppy in her white jacket and jumpsuit. Walking up to her, I pulled to her to the side towards the fireplace, "Sookie, what the fuck happened tonight?"

Her eyes were the size of saucers as she looked me up and down, "Brooke! You're alright!" How could someone be so nice, but also be a thorn in my side? Her small arms grasped me tightly. I hugged back with my good arm. Looking down as we separated, I could understand what the fuss was about. Blonde, beautiful, kind, and able to hear human thoughts. Who could resist?

"Yeah, but everything's a little fuzzy. How did we get out of there?" my fingers traced the large bump and adjoining cut on the back of my head from the hit I received earlier. Sookie explained how Jason, Bill and Godric ended up sparing the lives of The Fellowship and how they brought us back to Godric's house in Dallas.

About to ask another question, my focus was taken by a wild-eyed man my age who just entered the living room. "If I could have your attention. I am Luke McDonald, and I have a message for you from Reverend Steve Newlin," he announced as he opened his coat to reveal the silver chains and explosives that wrapped his abdomen. As the madman pushed the button between his fingers, my first instinct was to help and step in front of Sookie to protect her from the blast.

A white light burst in front of my eyes, stopping my vision entirely. A heavy ringing reverberated in my ears as I felt my body fall back on top of Sookie's to the floor. I couldn't breathe. My entire body burned and my chest felt heavy. Through the ringing I could hear Sookie's screams from beneath me.

My body didn't ache but burned as it was moved to let Sookie escape from underneath me. "Brooke?" Her southern accent fought through the ringing, "Brooke you need to breathe for me honey," although she sounded calm I could feel the true fear she felt in my own gut. The scorching of my skin got worse, and my eyesight no better. I tried to speak but without any air it was impossible. With a heavy head, I tried to shut it all out and go to sleep, but Sookie yelling into my ear wouldn't let me.

Suddenly she got farther away, and my head was picked up by a cool hand. "Brooke, I need you to drink," Eric's deep voice felt like butter to my ears compared to the ringing and Sookie's yelling, "You have silver shrapnel and burns all over Brooke, you need to drink _now_ ," I tried to shake my head. I didn't want to be connected to a vampire. Least of all Eric, he'll know when I think he's a dick. He growled in protest, "Brooke, you will drink now," He roared by my face as cold liquid pressed against my charred lips. My body started to go numb.

"If you do not drink my blood Brooke, you will die," Eric stated calmly. Fine. Opening my mouth, I let his blood slide down my throat. At first I couldn't taste it as it flowed freely. But slowly, as my senses came back I could taste its coppery nature in its smooth texture. I started to suck it from his wrist. As soon as I began to enjoy the experience, it was over. Eric pulled his arm away from my face, leaving my breathing heavy.

My eyes opened to the destruction of Godric's beautiful house. Blood and body parts hung from the broken ceiling and ash covered walls, and laid strewn across the living room floor. Picking my head up from Eric's lap, I could see the silver bits getting pushed out from his wounded chest. Without looking, my hand found his and gave it a light squeeze for thanks. Although I was sure I was covered in blood, finally, I wasn't covered in cuts and bruises. Even my injury from the stake earlier was nothing but a small pink patch of fresh skin on my arm.

"Go to the Hotel Carmella. They have been alerted and have set up security," Godric's formal calling to the room got vampires all around us moving.

Sookie left with her arm around Bill, and I waited to leave with Eric. As we walked over the soot and debris I couldn't look him in the eye. We were connected now. As much as I hated the idea of Eric knowing my thoughts and feelings, I guess I would rather have a weird vampire blood linking than be dead. "So do I have my own room? Or are we about to be roommates?" A smirk adorned his red chapped lips. Picking me up bridal style, Eric started to run us over to the hotel with the rest of the vampires.

* * *

 _Eric really hadn't gotten me my own room. Sure it was a suite, and we each had our own bed and bedroom areas, but I couldn't believe he didn't get me my own room._

 _The heat and the steam of the shower pelted my back in the most luxurious manor. Using the hotel soap, I washed the blood, dirt and sweat from my recently healed skin. Finishing my shower, I pulled a white fluffy towel from the pile, and wrapped it around myself._

 _Wiping away at the mirror, I made a small circle to see my face. Looking into the glass for the second time tonight, I couldn't help but smile. Seeing my skin unscratched and clean of blood was refreshing. Throwing my hair into a wet messy bun, I appreciated how good the heat of the steam left over from the shower felt. In the foggy mirror I could see a figure moving towards me from the entrance of the bathroom._

 _Although his features was blurry in the glass in front of me, I could tell it was him. From his height, his bright blonde hair, and toned chest, I could recognize him in a heartbeat. Strong pale arms wrapped around my towel covered chest as the rest of his body pressed against my back pulling me towards him. "How could you take a shower without me?" His playful voice made me giggle as his lips barely scraped along my ear._

 _"Because I needed some 'me' time," I answered without letting the smile fall off my face._

 _While still holding me against him, his free hand let his fingers dance along the edge of my hotel towel. In rebellion, I grinded my hips against his jean clad ones lightly. He let out a small chuckle as he pressed his lips against my neck. "My little Brooke, what are you trying to do?" As the steam started to dissipate from the air, the mirror became clearer allowing me to see both of us visibly in the reflection. Shirtless, his pale, strong chest made me look much tanner and miniscule in comparison. I could see the muscles in his arms clench as I once again pressed myself against him._

 _Reaching my arms up behind me, around his neck and into his hair caused the towel to fall to the ground. His fangs clicked as he started to kiss down my neck. Turning me around with his vampire speed made me to let out a small yelp. My hands and naked body were flush against Eric Northman. "This is where I wanted you from the moment I saw you in that human restaurant," his deep voiced whisper caused me to shiver._

 _"Then why didn't you take me?"_

 _I could feel his smile press against my collarbone. "Because I wanted you to admit that you find me irresistible. That your dismissiveness is just an act. I want to hear you say you'll give me every part of you that I want," his voice sounded hungry. For what, I wasn't sure. And I was excited to find out._

 _"Well what can I get?" my voice was breathy as I tried to focus on my words instead of the feeling of his soft lips on my warm skin._

 _Bringing his head up from my chest he hovered over me, "Everything." Finally his mouth met mine as his fingers traced my jaw bone. Soft and caring, yet passionate and heated. First our kisses were quick and needy, but they changed to long explorations of each other. At first I was nervous of his fangs getting in the way, but as we continued to kiss I let my tongue trace them slowly. I never knew how much I could love a sound as much as Eric Northman letting out a soft moan. Cupping my ass, Eric picked me up and wrapped my legs around him so he could lean me onto the sink. Pressed against him tightly, I could feel his excitement straining through his pants. I came up for air as he once again let his lips and fangs do work on my neck. Looking up, my hold on Eric dropped as I saw the dark swirling figure in the doorway of the bathroom. Eric didn't notice and continued to bite at my shoulders. My vision suddenly had a dark essence around it._

 _Zander Blackwood stared at me in the embrace of a vampire. His red lips let out a single word that floated through the room to my ears, "Soon."_

My eyes opened all at once instead of a calming flutter. My heart raced, but from what I wasn't sure. I knew the consequences of drinking vampire blood. But I'd never experienced it before, and it rattled me. This wasn't just any sex dream, this was vivid to the point where I could still feel where his fangs traced the hollows of my neck. Jumping off the bed and grabbing my fluffy hotel robe, I started towards our conjoined living room. I needed to get out of this hotel room before seeing Eric in person.

Apparently that wasn't an option, as Eric sat awake on the couch. He sat slouched into myself. It looked as if years of trying to hide his height gave him comfort in hunching his shoulders. I knew he heard me enter, but he continued to stare at the opposite wall of the sitting room. Tying my robe a little tighter, I made my way to sit next to him. He still didn't look at me, or move to make conversation.

I looked at the wall with him.

"There will be a meeting in this room in an hour or so," Eric's voice was quiet but sturdy. I nodded in response.

Another heady silence hovered around us. Turning towards the Viking, I couldn't stop myself from reaching for his hands, which held each other on top of his dark jeans. His blue eyes turned to me under a furrowed brow. I sighed before speaking, "Thank you for saving me. Even though you were probably pissed at me for embarrassing you in front of your vampire friends. No, Associates? Comrades?" I trailed off for a few seconds, "Anyway, I know you didn't have to do that, and I appreciate it," I finished and went to get up.

His large hand flipped and grabbed mine before I had the chance. "I brought you here for a reason," he said in his soft baritone voice. Suddenly, listening to Eric wasn't just mandatory, it was soothing. He continued, "I needed to be able to watch over you. I wanted to make sure that ex-boyfriend of yours didn't get his fucking hands on you," he closed his eyes briefly, gathering his thoughts. "But I couldn't even keep you safe from humans. I let them keep you caged like an animal, and I didn't even question your behavior," finally he looked at me. Finally I could see the darkness of his eyes. The slight furrow of his brows and frown in his lips read shame his shame to me.

Before I could reply he continued, "I ignored your disappearance to find out her power. And still you almost died trying to save her," his confused eyes didn't leave my resilient ones, "I do not understand you Brooke Cotter. I treated you like I treat other humans."

Reaching up to his face slowly, my pointer finger resting gently on his frowning lips. My turn. "Eric, you either want to help me, employ me, and protect me. Or you don't," my voice was hard and angry. "You don't get to _sometimes_ protect me when it's convenient for you. I sat in that fucking basement waiting for you, because you said I was under your protection. Whatever the fuck Sookie Stackhouse is to you, shouldn't affect whether or not you save me when you promise you will. She has Bill, Eric. The way she bat her pretty eyelashes at you at The Fellowship? Was for her own benefit. You saved her, because you thought you had a chance. She played you like a fucking fiddle. Do you know where she is now Eric? She's in bed with Bill Compton," I started to stand up, taking my hand away from Eric as his had gone limp with shock. His blue eyes wide at my anger and bluntness, "And as for saving Sookie Stackhouse? She is a friend of mine. But I also learned from my mom, that you should always protect the weakest person in the room."

* * *

 **Hi friends**

 **Thanks for the reviews, and please don't worry, I got it planned guys ;]**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW :***

 **And as always I only own OCs**


	10. Chapter 10- It All Comes Crumbling Down

_Chapter 10_

With all of my clothes lost in The Fellowship of the Sun, I was forced to wear what Eric had bought me through the hotel. It was a black V-neck maxi dress that cinched nicely at my waist which accentuated my lean body type. I was impressed, I will say that. Hearing loud voices from the living room, I was soon met by a small huddle of individuals arguing from the couches and chairs. Sookie sat by Bill who had his arm around her protectively. Eric sat dutifully next to Godric, who was huddled by his child and another olive toned vampire. The same who was seen with Hugo earlier. And across from them all sat a familiar woman. She frequented the news, and her angered angled face, red rimmed eyes and tight blonde bun were proof.

Standing in the doorway, I didn't make my way into the conversation. No one moved to look at me, nor I them. Simply hovered by them. The blonde vampire rolled her eyes at my presence and spoke in a dreary alto voice, "Let's get to the point. How'd they manage to abduct you?" She looked pointedly at Godric who continued to send his bland gaze to floor beneath him.

Looking up slowly he answered, "They would have taken one of us sooner or later," Eric leaned forward as Godric continued to speak, "I offered myself."

There was no pause before TV vampire's rude reply, "Why?" Her face seemed to pucker as if drinking blood mixed with lemon.

"Why Not?" His innocent face held its fervor. She asked him about being willing to meet the sun, and he replied with another question, "What do you think?" My attention was taken away from the conversation at that point and given fully to the Viking who sat solemnly on his small ottoman. I couldn't look away from the way he looked at Godric. It was as if he were looking at his master and his father at the same time. Love and respect.

"Listen, this is a national vampire disaster," The cold speaking blonde bitch brought me back to the room, "No one at the top has any sympathy for any of you." Her gaze glossed over mine, as if I weren't even there. Turning to Godric, her eyes looked like thick ice, "Sheriff, you fucked up. You're fired."

Godric agreed, which caused a ruckus from Eric and the darker woman next to Godric. He ignored them, "Isabel should take over. She held no part in my disgrace," Godric replied to the blonde woman. The other two vampires were in an uproar. The darker woman, Isabel, tried to make him stand up for each other, as the Viking got into an argument with the TV lady.

With everyone yelling, I simply looked at Godric. He met my gaze. He looked… relaxed. As if, this were what he strived for all along. To lose his job, his reputation, all of his responsibilities. Continuing to look at me, he took control of the room, "I remove myself from all positions of authority."

The room was stunned. The blonde female vampire agreed.

Sookie moved to say something, but Bill hurried and shushed her. Instead, while still looking at Godric, I said my opinion, "Godric, thank you for saving me. I could have been killed or worse," I averted my gaze downwards while taking in a deep breath to calm myself, "'Mam,"

"Nan," I was corrected by the solemn looking vampire.

"Nan, I understand that this is a shitstorm, served to you on a hotplate. I really do, but Godric saved people tonight. And I understand your boss' anger, but it does not all deserve to be pointed at vampires, nor Godric himself. I just…" I trailed off before looking behind me at my empty room for comfort, "I could sleep knowing that Godric didn't let anyone get hurt today," Without looking at anyone in the room I took a step back into my room and closed the door.

They continued to converse about the bomber. Listening, with my head against the door, a tear shuffled inconsistently down my cheek. Godric's eyes held so much pressure, and so much sadness within them. It was heartbreaking.

Letting out a small sob I heard Godric announce towards the other room, "I'm sorry," his quiet, calm voice held pain and earnest, "I apologize for all the harm I've caused. All our lost ones, human and vampire. I will make amends. I swear," Pressing my head back against the door, it was as I'd thought. Godric held more pain than for tonight. And it was sure to be more than Eric could help him bare.

"No." Eric's soft bass echoed through the door. Nan and her vampire posse had left the hotel room along. Still sitting on my floor, I continued to eavesdrop.

"Look into my heart," Godric seemed to whisper back, trying to sell his emotions in his words to his progeny.

Eric's voice became gruff and disgruntled, "You have to listen to me-"

"There's nothing to say," Godric cut him off.

"There is," the Viking pleaded.

The finality of Godric's words caused a burn in my chest, "On the roof." I was suddenly glad at my position, alone in my room. Hearing nothing but silence when the door finally closed, I threw my shoes on, knowing what I needed to do.

* * *

My breath struggled to reach my lungs as I desperately made my way up the hotel stairs. I needed to be there, for both of them. This ache to get on the roof made my usually athletic movements weak and flimsy as I attempted to take three stairs at a time. Opening the door, the thick Dallas air hit me like relentless smoke. As I continued up the stairs to the rooftop, the warm breeze lightly tickled my skin. Motionless, I decided to keep myself detected, but unannounced. Quiet voices met my ears as the two vampires discussed their situation.

"I will keep you alive by force" Eric leered down desperately at his maker. Cracking, his voice tugged at my heart strings. He was desperate to keep his maker alive. His blonde hair sat still with the slow winds, and his skin shone in the waning moonlight.

A hot tear ran fleetingly down my cheek as Godric looked at his progeny. There were years and feelings between them I could never begin to imagine. Staying still Godric answered, "Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?" Their conversation continued in another language I didn't understand. The giant wept. Red streams coursed down his face showing the brutality and sadness of this moment for him. His body slumped, as if all of the emotions he had been hiding these past few hours took away his will to stand. I continued to stay in the corner, away from them. This wasn't my place. Not yet.

Eric continued to stay on his knees as Godric quietly asked him to let go. Looking up from his lap, Eric answered, "I won't let you die alone," his short sniffles between words taking away from his hostile nature.

"Yes, you will." Godric decided as Eric continued to sob on his knees, "As your maker, I command you."

Eric's slow movements brought me trouble, as I had never seen him move so sluggishly. But as his eyes traveled Godric's face it was clear to me what he was doing. Memorizing. Taking these last silent seconds between them to etch what Godric had looked like into his memory forever. My stomach dropped as the large man approached the stairs.

My reflexes took over to cover my sadness. "Eric," my small hands lightly grabbing the chest of his sweater in my palm, "I will be here. I promise," His blue eyes surrounded by a sea of red forced his feelings out in the open. A single nod in my direction and he was off of the roof.

"It will not take long. Not at my age," His words firm and haunting as he continued to look at the looming horizon. Standing in a moment of silence, whether it had meaning or not, he finally looked towards me. It was a look that my mother held in the last few days of her life. Although eyes bright and love flowing, they were muted. The life inside them was dwindling, and the need to go on stopped. Those last few days for me, not her. Just as this moment was for Eric to move on, not for Godric to change his mind.

His whole body shifted as he moved his body away from the edge of the building side. "Do you believe in God," Godric asked.

"I-I… I guess so," A tear struggled down my cheek. He is giving me the last few moments of his long life. Two thousand years and the last few minutes are questioning my beliefs.

Looking with wide eyes he asked another question, "If there is, how will He punish me?" his worried tone gave me shivers, even in the thick air.

"Godric, for every wrong you did, I'm sure there is forgiveness too. I've seen you deserve it," Trying to smile through my unshed tears was hard.

His wide smirk was kind and illuminated his face in a way that was different than when Eric did. "You will take care of him?" It was obvious who he meant.

"I'll try my best if he'll let me."

With a small smile he looked towards the oncoming sun, "He will let you. Believe me," his boyish grin staring at the sun. Losing control, my hands desperately swiped at the tears cascading triumphantly down my cheeks.

"A human with me at the end, and human tears," I smiled shyly as smoke spread across his shoulders. "Two thousand years, and I can still be surprised." As he turned away towards the sun, I crossed my arms as the flames began and ended. Leaving just a shirt where Godric once stood.

Walking through the halls of the hotel felt eerie. I had just watched someone die, and there was nothing left to mourn. Reaching my room, I hesitated to open the door. I knew who was going to be waiting on the other side, and just the thought of it made my chest struggle to rise.

No sound came from either room in our suite. Not a peep. No yelling, scolding, or crying. For a second, I thought there was no Eric Northman residing there, and it got me worried. Where did he go? Did he leave? Did he go to feed? What if he went to meet the sun too? Moving quickly through the shared living room, I clumsily barged into Eric's room.

A stoic Viking vampire sat shattered on his bed. Bloody tears fell down his masculine face. Where emotionless humor once stood, heartbreak and abandonment were left. Standing in the doorway, I had yet to decide what to say to this lamenting man. I didn't have the words to say the sorrow I saw within him.

"Godric is gone," a horse whisper met my ears. Wishing I could think of an answer, I did nothing but nod in agreement. Surely he could feel it the moment it happened, but that didn't mean he didn't wish I would deny it.

Words still didn't dawn on me. I wasn't sure what to say to Eric Northman losing the man he saw as his everything. Walking slowly and robotically, I made it to the king-sized bed that Eric barely sat on. I sat down awkwardly, leaving a little room between us.

I took the silent moment to truly stare at him. His blonde slicked back hair looked quaff and untouched. When my eyes scanned over his face, the trails of red tears gave me no alarm, but a thick knot in my stomach. Eric normally carried a pink rim around his ocean eyes, however the redness reached the whites of his eyes and continued as it stained his shirtless chest. He looked like a wreck, and I didn't know how to help him.

"Eric?" My own voice surprised me, "I know it won't stop you from hurting," I looked down at my fingers knotted in my lap, "but Godric loved you. He saw you as what he was leaving on this Earth in his memory." Not sure where the words were coming from, I was at least glad that I put something in the air between us.

He continued to sit, staring at the dark hotel room wall. Keeping my breathing even, I quietly reached over wrapping my tanned fingers around Eric's cold palms. He finally moved. His eyes looked wearily down, entwining his fingers in mine as the silence continued. "Brooke," his voice was weak and felt like it took every undead breath he took to mutter my name, "I feel so alone."

"You're not alone Eric, you have Pam waiting for you back in Shreveport. And you have Ginger pining over you, and all of your fans in the bar." I answered as I softly caressed the back of his large hand with my thumb.

"And you?"

At this point I had been avoiding his face. Looking up, the tender look in his eye seemed hopeful and cautious at the same time. "Eric, if you want me to be there and work for you, I will."

He nodded back, and let out a soft sigh.

The red tears seemed to slow their flow on his ivory cheeks. Although Eric had treated me like absolute garbage the last few days, it didn't mean that I thought he deserves this type of hurt and loss. Seeing the clear sadness and need in his eyes, my heart continued to sink lower in my chest. Through the past few weeks I felt like Eric was a nuisance, trying to use me for his own entertainment and amusement. But in the rare moments where both of our walls fell down for minutes at a time, it was nice. It was nice being near Eric Northman, and in this moment it was clear that a part of me cared deeply for this unemotional man. He has been trying to help me, although seemingly for his own gain. So when he asked if I would stay with him, I agreed.

Standing, and walking towards the other side of the bed, so I could lay on the pillows on top of the sheets. Taking this as his cue, Eric crawled quietly towards me across the bed and leaned his head carefully on my chest. Unthinking, I placed my right hand over his head, and threaded my fingers through his hair. His blonde hair looked starkly different than the black fabric of my dress, but it was soft against my skin. His relief could be felt in his stillness as he fell asleep for the day with his hand hooked softly around my waist. In minutes I joined him in sleep.

* * *

 **GUYS. I GOT A FULLTIME JOB.**

 **I'm super sorry that I haven't updated, but I had to go through training, and then the holidays crept up on me, and then I got a new nephew. My boyfriend got me a wine stocking, so that's been a lot of my freetime. It's been a mess. So I went back, and fixed most of the continuation errors that I made, and now I'm FINALLY posting a new chapter.**

 **I'm aware that Eric and Brooke seem super rocky and like the sketchiest relationship/friendship. But I'll fix it eventually. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please follow and PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. WHAT I COULD FIX. MAYBE SOMEONE TO EDIT MY GARBAGE WOULD BE RAD.**

 **I only own OCs.**


	11. Chapter 11- Clarity Isn't Realistic

_Chapter 11_

SHORT RECAP: _Brooke has moved to Bon Temps, with a large secret following her. After finding out that her ex-boyfriend, Zander, has followed her and her nightmares to her new location she struggles to balance her new friendships, past, and forced job at a vampire bar. We last saw Brooke comforting Eric after he lost his maker._

My eyes fluttered open, the lush hotel room felt unfamiliar and empty. Chest heavy, I peered down. Short blonde hair filled my vision. With his face curled towards me, I studied the blank curvature of his face through my sleepy, blurry eyes. His pale skin held no wrinkles and no expression, keeping true to the lifeless quality vampires had during the daytime. Soft blonde hair met the edge of his forehead, and longer strands danced along his eyebrows. A smooth forehead showed none of the manipulation and deceit it usually held. He had a strong brow, one that shadowed slightly over his hidden sea-toned eyes. I noticed a light covering of slight stubble that covered most of his high cheek bones, which touched the tips of his long eyelashes. My bony hand reached out and trailed down his perfectly straight nose that didn't let in nor out any air. He didn't need to breathe while he rested. Keeping a light touch, I allowed my thumb to continue to trace his strong jaw until it pressed slightly on his red pillowy bottom lip. I followed the edges of his full lips, trying to memorize the softness and shape. His eyes seemed to rush side to side behind his eyelids as I started to run my fingers through his soft locks.

Strong hands that had been wrapped around my waist tensed just before he used his arms to pull me closer to him. The handsome face I had been so fascinated by turned away from me, as he let out a soft groan. Without moving, I let my eyes shut once again.

Waking up the second time felt like a shock went through my body. I noticed immediately that there was no foreign weight on top of me. Reaching my hand out timidly, my fingers grazed nothing but the hotel bed sheets. When the sleep dissipated from my vision I turned, checking the alarm clock on the bedside table which showed that I had slept the day away. After the last few nights, I knew that my body should be sore from all of the fighting and explosions, but nothing ached or creaked as I got off of the tall bed.

His silent form sulked in a heap on the main room's white couch. Head in his hands, it was clear he was still having a hard time after last night. I mean, understandably, but seeing him as this emotional man was a strange change from his normal manipulative and ruthless demeanor.

"Eric, I need to go home," I traversed the room and was close to him in a short few steps. He looked up slowly, the red lines down his face were still present from the night before.

He simply shook his head at me. Not breaking eye contact, he grabbed his cell phone from the table in front of him and passed it to me. There glaring at me was a text from Sookie Stackhouse, warning Eric to keep me away from Bon Temps due to 'All sorts of fuckery'.

I put Eric's phone down and continued to stand in the living room. "We have matters to discuss," Eric stated, causing me confusion.

"What matters could we possibly 'have to discuss?'"

A small smirk came to his lips. Not his normal snarky one, but a different kind. As if he held his humor in something other than judgement. "This fellow who has been staking claim on you, I want a better explanation."

Well, this wasn't how I thought my day would go.

Sighing lightly, I sat on the rug in front of the clean glass table in the middle of the room. "I told you," I stared down at my fingers, "He's Zander, and he's my ex-boyfriend…" my voice trailed off weakly.

"I got that part, but what is he, and what does he want?"

Continuing to avoid eye contact I answered, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. And he wants me. When we started dating he was normal. I swear. Charming, good looking, sweet when he wanted to be. But then, he changed, I guess. Getting into fist fights over men looking at me, staying up all night reading these weird books, talking to the dark."

Eric had gotten up and started standing over me as I spoke. "He can threaten you through your dreams, what the fuck is he Brooke?" Finally looking up at him, I knew I couldn't turn away. If he didn't still have the tear stains on his face, I would have never believed that Eric Northman had any other emotion except for anger. "You know how there's different myths about the different fallen angels? Like, Lillith being the mother of all vampires, and being the source of it all?"

The blonde giant nodded above me.

"Well, apparently there are other myths about different beings. There's no real word for what he is but he explained it by calling it 'dad'." Eric's head tilted slightly. I bit my lip before saying the name out loud, "Azazel. He's the demon lieutenant of hell. That's what he's known for. Destruction, killing, and devastation? Zander swore that all he was came from Azazel…"

Eric let out a small laugh, causing me to frown. "You're telling me you dated a child of Azazel, and didn't know it until he decided to come after you?" His voice was playful and fun. Not the time Northman.

"Honestly Eric? All we did for a while was party, do drugs and fuck for months. So, no I didn't know," my voice growled. It was out in the open. My past, and he thought it was funny.

He continued to laugh, "You? Brooke, no offense, but 'party girl' doesn't really seem like your MO."

I stood. I could feel the anger boiling over into regret for opening up.

"Fuck you Eric", Until my mom got sick, I was never home. After graduating high school I skipped college ignoring every track scholarship offered to me. I didn't see the point. So instead, I was out every night and nursing a hangover every day. I was a trust fund baby who didn't need to plan her future, so I found the nearest bad boy and gallivanted off into the night, every night. Until the day that it all went to shit. When my mother was diagnosed and Zander figured out that I had backed out of the carefree life we were living. He turned possessive and cold, threatening me in cryptic ways I didn't understand. Promising I was going to meet his maker instead of mine. "You me as much as I know you. Which is none. You asked, so I told you."

Looking down at my tense form, Eric sighed backing away for a minute to get his own space. I hadn't even realize I had pressed myself against him in frustration when trying to explain myself. But my skin cried to me about the loss of his contact. "Alright," he started, "let's say I believe this mythical man wants you. Why?"

My arms crossed defensively, "Because although powerful and evil, Zander is just a normal man Eric Northman," I smirked as I turned away towards my room before looking at him over my shoulder, "he wants what he can't have." Without another word I turned away from the confrontation and the lingering questions and events to go into my room, and change out of my black dress from yesterday. A few minutes later I heard the shower.

I knew this day would come, where my past would be emitted. But I didn't think it would be seen as a joke. And little did I know that soon, Eric wouldn't see it as a joke either.

Before Eric could emerge from his room, I settled to go down into the hotel bar. With its overplayed dark theme, I flopped into the plush seat of a blood orange couch in the middle of the room. With sickly sweet drink in hand, I sat quietly and happily. No yelling. No Sookie drama. No cliché vampire bar… well…the other cliché vampire bar… Taking another sip of my drink, I knew it was only a matter of time before my peace was ruined. Keeping my drink in one hand, I thoughtlessly wiped nonexistent lint off my dark jeans as I scoped out the crowd. A majority of the vampires sat coolly by themselves or with a human companion for the night. Feeling predator gazes on me, I realized quickly that I was the only human all alone.

"What game are you trying to play?" Eric's smooth tone reached my ear from behind the couch. I couldn't help the shit-eating grin that bestowed itself on my face.

Turning slightly to see his fixed gaze I replied, "A game? What do you mean?" The airy quality to my sarcasm ended as I let out a short ugly chuckle. He made his way around to sit next to me.

Pointing to my drink he asked what I was drinking. Without letting me answer, the Viking took the Manhattan right out of my hand and daintily took a sip. I mentally took a picture of this scene. Nodding softly, he handed it back to me.

"It that what you used to drink as a party girl?" There was no malice or cruelty to his voice. Maybe mean Eric got washed away in the shower.

With a smirk at the corner of my mouth I answered truthfully, "No. I would drink a bottle of Grey Goose to avoid lag," his eyes widened slightly, "unless there was a keg, then I would stick to drugs to avoid the calories."

Eric sat silently, clearly surprised I answered the way I did. Did I go too far? Is there a way that I could scare a vampire away from me with nothing but my past _drinking habits?_ This man saw me 'a bottle of Jack' deep, how is this a surprising fact?

Choosing not to clear the air, I instead took another sip of my drink, reaching the bottom of the glass. Thinking about getting up and getting another, I declined my own offer and put the glass aside for now. Turning my frame towards Eric, I waited for him to start another conversation.

He stayed silent.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," my voice came out as a whisper.

"You didn't."

Raising an eyebrow, I silently studied his stoic look as he sat unmoving.

"Well, did Sookie tell you what was going on in Bon Temps?" _How to Make Small Talk with a Vampire You Just Drank Blood From: 101_ would really come in handy right now.

He shook his head.

"…Well… are we you going to find out so we can see if we need to help her?" I really didn't want to do that.

He shrugged his shoulders.

Letting out a sigh of frustration, I went to stand up. If he wasn't going to talk to me, there was no point of me avoiding the bar.

A hand latched onto my arm. "Please stay."

I sat down without questioning it.

"Eric…?"

"Why did you try to save me at the church? And try to save Sookie during the bomb? And stay with me last night?" Eric asked in quick succession.

That was a lot of questions.

"Um, what?" I couldn't wrap my head around the questions themselves, none the less the answers to them.

"What did you help me and Sookie when we were treating you so poorly?"

"Why wouldn't I? Was I supposed to expect you to treat me any other way?"

His brow lowered, "Yes."

Feeling my body relax back into my realistically red seat I answered, "I don't know. I like Sookie, a lot. Sure, she loves the attention you give her, but, why wouldn't she?" He smirked. I ignored it, "You're probably her biggest fear and fantasy rolled into one." I stood sick of talking about Sookie for the 800th time on this trip, "And, she's too distracted. I saved her because she's too distracted by the glitz and the glam of you and Bill, to save herself. So I helped her instead of saving myself. I hope the three of you don't think it'll always be that way.

Before I could take my leave to the bar, Eric grabbed my hand once again.

"So, I am also just a pathetic case for you to solve?" His face read anger but his tone sounded hurt.

"No," I removed my hand from his, "You promised to help me…and employ me. And maybe Northman, you've been growing on me. But I'm not going to be take for granted. That's for damn sure."

He was standing before I could blink. His suddenly movement was seen and observed by, what felt like, every vampire in the hotel. "I will keep you safe Brooke. I promise. And, I do not take you for granted." Looking up at his intense gaze I realized that it wasn't anger that brewed in his blue eyes. It was passion. A passion to be right. A passion to be seen. A passion for something now that his maker was gone. "I will show you that."

I'm sure he could feel my accelerated heart beat as he spoke. Trying to nod, I was forced to stop as his hand held on to the back of my neck. Leaning it back into his palm I was perfectly angled towards his face. I know I was expecting a formal handshake next, but his lips meeting mine still surprised me.

They weren't cold. It wasn't the feeling of eating an ice cube, as I'd guessed it to be. I leaned forward into his embrace reach my fingers up to spread themselves in the same hair they were in during the daylight. His tongue traced my lower lip and I let out a soft sigh as his hand pulled on my hip, giving him the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His plush lips pressed against mine for just a second more before playfully tugged on my bottom lip with his teeth, and stepping back.

I walked away without looking at him. I could feel my heart in my throat and my entire body on edge.

Between Godric leaving him within the last 36 hours, and his Sookie conquest that last few days, there was no trusting what Eric had just done. Just that it had felt better than it should have.

 **Hello…. I'm super sorry.**

 **I know I can't promise to have a schedule with updates because I literally work an extra two hours every day at a job I hate so… When I get home I mostly drink wine and take bubble baths.**

 **Please review, I could 100% use an editor because I just don't have the time to do it…**

 **But all in all, really, I'm super sorry! Hope everything is good with you guys!**

 **I ONLY OWN THE OCs.**


	12. Chapter 12- Give Up and Let Go

_Hello! I'm so sorry it's taken a year to write this. I literally would write three sentences, get frustrated and close the document. I also may have rewritten it 3 times. I promise I'm still writing...it's just taking me a while._

 _I don't own True Blood._

 _Review and Follow._

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Eric entered the hotel room exactly twenty-three minutes after I did. Sitting on the communal couch, sipping on a clear bottle from the mini-bar, I wasn't ready for whatever was going to come next from the giant vampire.

The door to the suite was opened and slammed shut. Due to his inhuman stealth (and my slight inebriation), I wasn't sure where he was in the room. Honestly, I could feel him before I could see him. Be it because I was chock full o' his blood, or because I was the prey to his predator, I could feel his presence near me.

His body sang to me. The thought of being near him set the edges of my limbs on fire. Turning to the left, I put the small bottle down on the coffee table. Eric glared at me with fervor, as his blue eyes followed my few movements.

"So, what was that?" My question didn't change the blank expression on Eric's face. He stayed away from the couch. I felt the desperate need to run away from the vampire in front of me clinging to my muscles. Yet, my skin craved his touch."Eric. What's going on?" I stayed in place, ignoring both instincts. Instead, I continued to mimic his lack of emotion.

He stared at me with an analytical gaze- starting at my boots, up my jeaned legs, to my black sweater. Annoyed by his silence, I couldn't help but tap my foot in impatience. "Brooke. Stop that petulance."

As it turns out, when a thousand-year-old vampire calls you 'crabby' it makes you feel even more childish than before. "Me?" My arms wrapped around my middle defensively, "You went from ignoring me, to saving me, to apologizing to me, to kissing me." My angry tone wasn't loud, but it met his enhanced hearing.

He didn't answer.

"My hesitation isn't out of place here Eric. Just because you can't feel-." Fuck. I didn't mean that.

His growl echoed through my ear. Eric Northman was practically above me before I could let out a sentence. Eric's words felt like acid-venom on my skin, "Who the fuck do you think you are? Is that what you think of me? An unfeeling monster?" The click of his fangs made me flinch.

I swallowed down my fear, shaking my head immediately. "No. No, I just…" I trailed off, looking directly at the ground in front of me.

Instead of giving him an excuse of my actions, I looked up at him. He was hurt. His brows hovered over his slightly glassy blue eyes. Clearly, it was my fault, and I didn't want him to look like that anymore. If I had known what was going to come that night, I would have assured Eric that I understood his defensive nature. That I understood that he just went through a trauma and he didn't deserve me attacking his emotions like that. I _should_ have told him that he just needed someone to hold onto while he felt his entire world fall apart.

I regret a lot of things. My reaction not being one of them:

Desperate to change his pained expression, I did anything but speak. I stood. He didn't move away. Our chests pressed against each other through our shirts. My breathing was steady in a long, slow pattern. His breathing was non-existent. I leaned my neck back to look at his furrowed brow, and his white fangs which glinted in the dim hotel lighting. They were mesmerizing and astonishing. Without thinking, I pressed the fleshy pad of my thumb against the razor tip.

Eric breathed in. I didn't react as his pointed tooth pricked my finger. Finally meeting Eric's eyes, I refused to look away as I took my bleeding thumb away from his mouth and brought it up to mine. Sucking gently, the coppery taste met my tongue. Northman growled slightly. I could feel his power radiating off of him. My finger bled slowly as I removed it from my lips. Eric continued to breathe in shallow breaths, just getting a hint of my smell in the air.

His pupils dilated as my thumb traced his red bottom lip, creating a fresh trail of blood across his skin. The Viking remained still, as if his curiosity outweighed his instincts. My other arm wrapped around his waist to grasp the back of his shirt to keep balances. My finger met his now outstretched tongue.

Eric reached for my wrist with both hands, as his lips trapped my thumb in their grip. He hummed slightly as he gently sucked. Although he just had the tip of my finger, I could feel his touch throughout my body. He briefly shut his eyes, taking in my taste. This mental picture was going into the drawer next to my bed.

My mouth formed a perfect "O" as I continued to stare. Seeing his soft lips wrapped around me made my hand grip his brick-like-back harder.

Letting go with his mouth, his hands brought my arm closer to his face. With eyes closed, it was as though he was listening to my body's hum of delight. Light presses of his soft lips down my palm caused a small groan to escape my throat. He didn't let out his normal chuckle. Instead, Eric Northman's lips made their way onto my wrist. I didn't realize my breathing had suddenly turned into short pants.

One of Eric's arms grasped my hips, shoving me back down onto the couch. He followed, never releasing his touch. Before he bit down there was a moment of hesitation. Our connection gave me a strong pull of anxiety. My free hand reached into his short hair and gave his head an encouraging push. I let out a short "Ah," as his fangs pierced my skin for a second time. The vampire Viking stood on his knees in front of me as he took small gulps from my arm.

A feeling of relief washed over me. It was as if this pent-up need I didn't know I had released itself. I let out a breathy sigh as a knot formed in my lower stomach. As my heartbeat quickened, Eric's hand left my wrist and instead traced up the inside of my thigh.

Sparks appeared in front of my eyes as the vampire continued to feed. My fingers were still spread in his hair and knotted themselves in his blonde locks and they clenched. His grip on my upper thigh tightened as my vision suddenly got blurry. "Eric," my voice came as a low cry. I needed him to stop. I needed him closer. I needed more from him.

Northman's fangs released my wrist, his lips and chin covered in red. Blood continued to run down my arm. Eric's attention turned from my limb to my face. Never did his eyes seem to pierce mine as they did in that moment. His blue met my brown and it felt like an eternity before one of us took in air. Keeping one arm on my leg, Eric's fingers gripped my jaw, leading my lax body off of the plush couch and crushing it against his leather jacket-covered chest.

"Mine," his growl forced its way out of his throat into where my jaw met my neck, and caused my heartbeat to pause. His. Eric Northman's. Could I be his?

Leaning back, I shook my head 'no' and pressed my forehead against his. Again, a growl disturbed the peace between us. With vampire speed, his hands clutched my hips and picked me up like a doll. He slid underneath me, as we sat up on the couch together. He leaned on his knees as my legs wrapped around his waist.

"You are mine." He repeated.

Eric gave me no time to respond. Instead, he grabbed the back of my head with a heavy grip, dragging my lips towards his for the second time that evening. I didn't push away. I could taste myself at the first touch. The knot in my stomach seemed to jump at this needed contact. Opening my mouth immediately, I embraced this bloody kiss. It was as though this was where we were meant to be. His tongue took charge and traced the inside of my mouth roughly. From that first meeting over a beer, to feeding and kissing this possessive Viking. Maybe I was his. From the start.

My hands gripped his jacket with white knuckles as I ground my hips down to his. With one hand spread behind my neck, Eric used the other to help me push our bodies together against my lower back. I broke our lips apart as I let out a moan. I could feel his excitement through his jeans. Taking this moment, Eric bit down into his own wrist, spreading more blood between us. Tracing down the small wounds on my arm with his hand, his blood allowed my skin to heal.

"Admit it. Now. You. Are. Mine." His accent burst through his words. "Din kropp och blod är min. Ge mig resten," Eric's accent continued into this Swedish phrasing. The mystery of his words was masked by the slur of his fangs.

"You want me to be yours?" I challenged, grabbing onto his bleeding arm.

Red rimmed eyes full of power looked deeply into my own, "I do. We are connected," Eric started, "I want you."

My mouth leaned down to his wrist, and the cool metal taste slid easily down my throat. I continued to watch Eric as he leaned down to rest his lips on my forehead. Eric's blood made my heart beat faster. Eric's blood made my muscles clench and then unclench in pleasure. Eric's blood made me feel like I could melt into him.

Northman's moans sounded in the back of my mind as I tried to take it all in. Eric offering a piece of him after demanding for all of me. Letting go of his wrist, I wiped the blood off of my mouth with the back of my hand. Eric looked at me silently, slight confusion at why I had stopped. What could he want from me besides my blood and a few fucks? Why was he so demanding in calling me 'his'?

Three knocks came to the door. A small nagging voice at the back of my brain came straight to the front, telling me not to answer the door. I couldn't tell if it was because I wanted more time with Eric...Or something I didn't like was beyond the mahogany. My body wouldn't move, and my eyes widened. He noticed, but said nothing as he untangled himself from me, and walked towards the door.

As the entry flew open, bile flew up by throat. Keeping the feeling down, I made sure not to lose eye contact with the creature lurking outside of it. Pale hands wrapped around the throat of a young woman, who was clearly at this hotel to work as a feeder. She was pretty. Dark hair and makeup done up right. However, the attractiveness in her face was being taken away from by her feared look as an empowered man held her against her will.

Eric peered down at the slightly shorter man with an unimpressed expression. Using a blood hooker as leverage to a vampire? Unwise. But this woman wasn't being used against the ancient vampire. It was me he wanted.

Swallowing the fear in my body, I started towards the clearly unhappy couple in the door. Looking at Eric, for just a second, I let my silent apologizes fly between us.

"Brooke, are you done acting as the 'southern bell' to this vampire? A few months seems like a little long to be playing pretend." I could hear the Brooklyn accent in his voice. His dark red hair and black eyes seemed more menacing in person instead of my nightmares.

Not letting his words affect me, I kept my arms crossed and my face composed, "Let her go Zander," my voice struggling to sound confident. Eric growled in understanding, "she didn't do anything."

Zander chuckled, and let his finger trace the scattered and delicate bite marks on the woman's neck. Zander seemed less human than the last time I had laid my eyes on him. Cheeks hollowed, and hair a bit longer, just touching his ears- he looked like the power of the demon he praised was taking over. "I'm not sure if we can truly say she hasn't done 'anything'. She's clearly been a nice rest stop snack...Sounds like somebody else I know, isn't that right King Kong?" His words sliced through the air as his pitch-black eyes watched over the large figure that was Eric Northman. Zander had a knack of letting his tongue do most of the cutting, clearly acknowledging he had heard Eric and I earlier. "Besides, her body would be an excellent addition to the décor in this god forsaken hotel," his eyes took on a red light behind his black irises, "don't you think Brooke?"

By now, Eric had moved between myself and the demon in the doorway. With a low steady growl, Northman attempted to intimidate the unnatural-being he couldn't wrap his ancient mind around.

Between the growls coming from Eric and the desperate whimpers coming from the innocent woman in front of me- I knew what I had to do. There was no way I was going to allow a bloodbath of a woman simply trying to do her job, because of my own personal problem.

My hand softly rested on the Viking's back. It was hard, rippling with anger. As my hand lifted from his jacket, he looked down at me. He knew what was coming.

His first reaction wasn't to stop me, it was instead to attack the man who created the problem. His vampire speed was unseen by me, but matched by Zander. With baffling reflexes, my ex-boyfriend dropped the hooker to the ground as he grabbed Eric's arms before they could make contact.

Eric was aghast. Never had a non-vampire been able to keep up with his strength and speed. It was just as I feared, Zander's power easily matched Eric's. My sad eyes once again reached the blue ones they desperately sought. Blood pooled at their feet. Zander had killed the poor woman. He had a chance to kill the innocent before defending himself from a vampire attack. I could not let this go on any longer. Eric was at a clear disadvantage.

I took a step towards the pair.

"Brooke. Don't be stupid. Absolutely not. I will not allow this to happen. You are under my protection. You. Are. Mine." Eric's voice was struggling to focus on his words as he was still caught in the grip of the man in front of him.

I could feel the anger and desperation radiating off him and through me because of the blood connection we now shared. "Eric, I-."

"NO." He yelled, still unable to move his arms free.

"I have to."

The smug look on Zander's face was hidden by his red hair.

I could feel the charge in the air. It was as if Zander was the gas and Eric was the fire, and we all stood just waiting for us all to be encompassed by flames.

Pressing against Zander's chest, I encouraged him to move away from the distraught vampire he still held in his grip. "I'll go with you now. Let him go."

Leaving Eric was the easiest thing I could do at this moment. "Goodbye Eric," I whispered as I felt the cold grip from Hell take me as the hotel disappeared, and the Viking who was supposed to protect me with it.

* * *

 _Your body and blood are mine. Give me the rest._


	13. Chapter 13- Come and Get It

_Chapter 13_

"I'm not going to let you go until you tell me that you won't leave me." Zander leaned down to bring his lips to my ear. "Did you miss me like I missed you?" His breath felt like needles to my sweaty skin. I hadn't left the small rooms of this filthy, abandoned apartment in what felt like weeks. There was nothing around. The dilapidated hardwood floor creaked whenever I started to pace. The air was thick and warm- almost chokingly so.

There was a grey haze in the three rooms during the daytime as the sunlight seeping through the single boarded window mixed with the thick dust in the air. The kitchen held uncleaned counters, and nonworking appliances covered in rust. It was furnitureless, forcing me to spend my days and nights sitting and sleeping on the bare floor. It was hot, even at night, making sweat continuously stick to my body, and there was no running water through the pipes to help me wash the sweat and grime off of myself.

Standing in the middle of the room, I had just finished pacing the empty living room, desperate to find a way out of this prison. Zander had left me during the day, a common occurrence. I had watched eight sunsets with wide eyes through the decrepit wooden boards covering the intact windows, providing me with the amount of time I had been taken captive. Looking through the small holes past the glass, I could just see the ground below. It was maybe the second or third floor of a building. I couldn't remember anything past leaving the hotel and my Viking vampire, so the city we were in, non the less the state, was a currently a mystery to me.

He returned with a book in hand, and nothing else. The vampire blood in my system made my muscles feel like they were constantly clenched. Looking at the inhuman standing above me, I couldn't keep the snarl out of my voice, "Like a fucking disease." My voice was rough. No water for the past few days should have made standing a struggle- but Eric's blood kept me stable and upright, thankfully.

Zander's smile looked truly villainous in that moment. Stalking towards me, his wiry frame continued forward until I backed myself into one of the many empty corners in the bare living space. He smelled like sulfur and axe body wash-I gagged.

"Come on BC, you're telling me you're not a little nostalgic for the good old days?" I didn't recognize his voice anymore when my old nickname filtered through his dry lips. It no longer held the charming tenor from the years prior. He sounded as if his vocal chords were being controlled from the inside. My face cringed at the thought of being so close to this intimidating stranger with the face of my former fling.

His chest pressed against mine. Through my dirty shirt, I could feel his rapid heartbeat pounding out of his skeletal frame. He no longer had the lean muscles that first attracted me to him. It reminded me of a dog struggling to live on the streets.

Keeping back another gag as I took a deep breath to speak I answered, "Go fuck yourself Zander."

He growled, the darks of his iris spreading through to the whites of his eyes. If I didn't think he was a demon before, I was sure of it now. He wasn't human, he was entirely a newly created creature of the underworld. "What do you want from me?" I questioned.

"I want you to see what you could have."

"What I 'could have?'" I replied to his otherworldly tone, "You? Or this luxury apartment?"

Zander's warm breath was hot and uncomfortable on my face, "Everything. I can destroy whomever and whatever I want. We could take over cities, own races, build empires." His black eyes seemed to be focused on a reality all their own, "I could be king of the fucking supernatural world. Shifters, even vampires would kneel before me. And with you by my side, I would own all that I wanted."

"You don't own me you fucking psychopath," I spat.

Sharp boney fingers trailed up my arms to my wrists where a vampire's fangs had been just days ago. My body shook in fear. I wanted Eric, and I wanted him now.

I could feel the bruises on my wrist forming the tighter he held my arms, "You'll see it my way soon, BC, "He let go of my left hand to point toward the thick book he had dropped on the ground in his fury, "I'll make you see. You're going to forget all about that weak vampire of yours."

Without warning, he backed away. The black of his eyes shrinking down, and returning to his iris as he continued away from me. A grey smoke appeared behind him, and he disappeared in front of my eyes. It was a neat new trick, I'll give him that.

I could feel my chest heave with a sob, as tears raced down my reddened face. Zander wanted me to be his right hand as he took everything and everyone he wanted. A feeling of panic once again came over me.

My bones rattled in my skin, and I continuously rolled my shoulders back in an attempt to get this new coat of anxiety to fall off of me. It didn't.

Desperate eyes bounced from the unopenable windows to the padlocked front door for a few minutes. The sun was setting at a rapid pace, threatening to bring another long night with it. Not in here. I wouldn't spend another fucking night in here.

Running to the windows, my fingers trapped themselves in between the broken boards. Hissing softly, I felt the collapsing wooden pieces prick into each and every whitening finger. Hoping that the vampire blood would continue to come in handy, I pulled away from the window as hard as I could. The planks creaked under my grasp. Tightening my grip, causing the small wooden splinters to further themselves into my skin, I was getting desperate for my freedom.

A snap echoed throughout the room. My body flew backwards, bringing the broken timber with me. Looking up, I gasped. There was a foot-wide expanse of window, unshielded to me. A city expanded in front of me. I could finally see the buildings, cars, and people cascaded in dwindling light.

Looking around, I saw nothing of use to me in the apartment. No dirty rags or leftover wrappers. For a shitty dirty apartment, there was absolutely no clutter. Letting out a small sigh, I sat on the floor and leaned down to tug at the bottom of my jeans. Groaning at the lack of pull, I bent my back further, to rip the dirty fabric with my teeth. 'Krrrr' the jean finally gave way to my pulling and chewing. Snapping it off once the material reached midcalf, I stood and reproached the window.

Wrapping the frayed fabric around my right hand, I closed my eyes in preparation of the pain I was about to feel. The wooden plank budging proved that the vampire blood strength was still in effect. I took in a slow breath, making sure my brain was working correctly to continue to build this last-minute plan.

Bringing my elbow back, I exhaled as my fist was sent forward into the single paned window. The small bones in my hand bounced around unhappily, as they contacted the glass. It didn't shatter, but a perfect circle of cracks was left in the clear surface.

Not taking my hand out of their clenched position, I brought my hand back once more. Instead of leaving a circle of cracks, the window gave way, splattering and exploding in shards. My knuckles started to feel warm, without looking down, I could tell that blood was dripping at a rapid pace. It didn't matter right now.

A breath escaped me as I stuck my head out of the apartment for the first time in nine days. The warm summer air felt light and airy compared to the stuffy heat of my current prison. Opening my eyes, I hadn't even realized I closed them to truly feel the wind brush past my cheeks. Taking in the sight below me, my plan started to grow into a full-on mission.

The garbage can.

Below my dusty, broken window was a garbage can. Not just any garbage can, but a straight up, full to the brim, fucking miracle dumpster. I wanted to cry. Never in my short life had I been so excited to see fucking _trash_.

I did what anyone else would have done. I jumped. No thought ran through my mind. There was no final moment where I pondered the true evil of Zander and the future that would be thrust upon me if I stayed. Never did I reminisce of the red headed man with the boyish smile, and the charm to match. **No.** No thoughts. No hesitations. No second chances. No other time.

My throbbing, bleeding hand clutched desperately to my wrinkled shirt, while my remaining palm played the pivot point for my legs to heave into the hole in the window. Glass points stung as my entire weight leaned down upon them, ripping angrily through my denim pants.

As my butt lifted into the air, I didn't bother to close my eyes as my body went weightless. Most people have never felt this feeling. It's described as "fight or flight". Most assume it's a moment- where you either decide to fight your battle, or run from it. But it was never a moment. It was knowing the entire time what I was going to do. Fight or flight is not a momentary thoughtful instinct. No, it is a predetermined choice, where no thought is needed. So, when the taste of freedom met me, I was not upset at the possibility of missing my target from a few floors up. I instead was happy with my choice- flight.

* * *

Eric hadn't heard from her in days. The moment she vanished from his sight, he felt his chest heave. She was gone. She was his, and she was gone. To save him from a…a monster? That felt mildly ironic. Like

His pale fists still clung to the doorframe minutes after she exited it. Her brown eyes as she turned back to look at him was an image burned into the front of his mind like an emotional screensaver. The longer she was gone the harder his hands fisted the wooden passage. She wasn't coming back. He fucking took her. That little demon bastard took his Brooke, and he would not stand for it. While his anger radiated in his actions, he was not worried about consequences. Any damage he created in the luxurious hotel room would easily be paid for.

As the couch that Brooke was sitting on not moments ago, flew across the empty room, disappointment filled his tall frame. Godric did not raise him to be a vampire who backed down. Absolutely not. This type of lunacy would not be brought upon the woman he… _sought after?_

His club felt empty and dark without Brooke. Although hundreds lingered and chatted in his themed bar, no one dared approach his throne. Sitting silently, his gaze lingered on the wall across from him, ignoring whatever and whoever was in his line of sight.

Eric returned to Fangtasia three days after seeing the demon with his own eyes. The bleeding from his ears, eyes, and nose indicated the lack of rest he had gotten during the first 72 hours of his human's disappearance. His vampire speed allowed him to search every facet of not just Dallas, but most of the state of Texas. She was nowhere. Her smell, heartbeat, and smile had vanished in an instant. He hadn't contacted Pam and could feel her worry of his safety.

Once back in the state of Louisiana he pondered his next move. Would he reach out to other vampires of his status to inquire their knowledge of this beast? Should he employ their help in his quest to find his woman…would this make him seem weak in front of his potential enemies? He continued to sit on his next move as hours swam by him.

In times of silence, he would call upon Brooke to reach him. Whether that be by phone or by blood. Eric continued to sit, feeling pairs upon pairs of eyes on him, but felt uninterest towards them all.

Although he had continued to feed during the course of her disappearance, Brooke's connection still sang to him under his pale skin. It wasn't a radio, there was no tuning involved to get in touch with her. Instead it felt like a constant buzz that reminded him that his human was still alive. Her blood was a constant reminder of his failure, and that his human was alone, and unable to contact him at a time when she needed him most.

This new connection with Brooke wasn't simply blood related. There was something further. Something that drew the Viking towards her from the moment he saw her sitting by herself in that rinky-dink human bar. It was a feeling of overwhelming need the minute her small, tanned face came into his view. Her air of calm intelligence peaked his interest, and made him want her company even more, almost forcing him to sit down across from her. Almost as if she was a piece of him before he knew her.

Eric flexed his fingertips against the arms of his throne, in a soft drumming pattern. His mind ran through that night again. Her scowl after he kissed her in the vampire bar stained his memories, and almost made a smile grace his lips. Before he could bring himself back to the present, the image of her leaned over his wrist, lapping at his blood streaked across his mind's eye.

Before he could register the feeling, Eric sprang up from his lavish seat. _Freedom. Escaping. Flight._

Like due North to a lost hiker, Eric was out the door before neither his staff nor his clientele could see him leave. Her blood guided him to her. No, _she_ guided him. Eric Northman was on his way to Los Angeles to get back his Brooke.

* * *

 ** _Hello!_**

 ** _Sorry that I'm literally the worst, and just trying my best at being a person while also writing, and paying bills, and hanging out with friends, and trying my damndest not to get fired._**

 ** _Please Follow/Favorite and leave a Review :)_**


End file.
